Undead Heartbeat
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: The whole world has now turned into a zombie apocalypse. Most were turned into zombies while others fight for survival without getting bitten by one. A zombie hedgehog was captured in the facility to find a cure for him. Unfortunately, it was an almost success. He is able to act normal but still remains a zombie with no heartbeat.
1. No Heartbeat

**09/04/16**

 **Here's a new Shadula story.** **Somewhat similar to the movie Warm Bodies, this will be different. An idea popped in my head the other day. What if the zombie was able to act normal but still remains a zombie? Eh, I'm not very good with putting it in words to describe it. Sorry.**

 **This is my first time writing a zombie apocalypse story.**

 **I don't own the image thumbnail for the story cover.**

 **I don't own the Sonic official characters.**

* * *

A year ago, where mankind has started to get infected by an unknown virus, creating savage, mindless zombies that spread all over the world. Scientists tried to find the right results to bring them back to normal by finding a cure against the virus. Unfortunately the results were negative. The scientists will try until their last breath to find the perfect zombie to be their first successful test subject.

In a laboratory somewhere in Holoska, the scientists were experimenting on their latest test subject, a black hedgehog zombie with red streaks, bloodshot scleras but his irises were as they were before infection. He was trying to get out of the thick glass containment like crazy, "UUURAAAAGH!" The zombie hedgehog pounded onto the glass, the scientists flinched at how strong he must be if he was outside.

"Do it now! It should make him act normal!" the scientist yelled at the other scientist to push the button. The fellow scientist pressed the button and some sort of gas came into the containment. The zombie hedgehog began twitching before falling to his knees.

"He's weakening, sir!" the scientist said.

"Urrrrgh. Oh wha...what happened?" The hedgehog zombie unexpectedly talked before collapsing again.

"It's working. He regained his voice and mind" One of the scientists said.

"Yes. But he is still rotten, and I got no pulse from the screen" The other scientist pointed at the screen, it was a flat line.

"That's impossible!" the lead scientist said.

"Sir, I'm serious! He has no pulse or heartbeat! He's still a corpse!" the scientist said.

"We gotta get more research to make his heart alive again. Or else we need to dispose of him" The lead scientist said.

"No we can't do that! His brain is functional!" The scientist said.

"But his brain and organs need blood to work properly. Without it He'll never turn normal" The lead scientist said.

"We need to do some tests, sir. If he's still a corpse, we should test him to see what happens when he's near other corpses" the scientist said.

"Good point there, Let find out. To the zombie chamber" The lead scientist said.

 **xxx**

At some room in the laboratory, there was full of some captured zombies, most were recently infected and some nearly completely rotten.

"Okay. Let's see if they sense you" The scientist allowed the hedgehog zombie in, closing the door. The hedgehog zombie just stood there with his pale eyes looking at the zombies. They didn't seem to sense him but they all seem confused to how he's able to talk and walk normal rather than being slow.

"Incredible. They all seem confused or something" the scientist said.

"Yes. Good job John" The lead scientist said, he then takes out the microphone, "Alright you can go in now Shadow" He spoke to the hedgehog zombie.

"Ooooookay" The hedgehog zombie, whose name is Shadow, replied in a slow voice and walks back into the door. Some zombies tried to get out but the door was slammed shut.

 **xxx**

Later, in the shooting area.

"Okay Shadow. Do you know how to use a gun?" John asked Shadow.

"No. To be honest I don't know. I'm a zombie" Shadow said.

"You'll learn. Perhaps you remember when you are completely alive" John hands him a Colt 1911 handgun. Shadow picked it up and looks at it curiously. He looks at some using their guns shooting at some targets. Shadow gets up and goes to a completely intact target.

"The gun is loaded Shadow. Try to stay focused" John said. Shadow nods and fires at the target, but due to being a corpse he couldn't hold the gun so steady. The bullet hits the corner of the target.

"Very good, Shadow" John said.

"Thanks sir" Shadow said. He then tries again, firing two more shots at the target, hitting the left side and the down right side.

 **xxx**

One month later; Shadow was able to act normal but still remains a zombie. Scientists were unable to figure out why Shadow's reanimated body doesn't have a pulse or any other functions working. He also never sleeps for days or weeks. But he can walk and run normally, even hand-to-hand combat without being so slow.

"We got to perform surgery on Shadow. Our only hope is that we have to find the right blood for him or give him a new heart by surgery" The lead scientist said.

"But Shadow cannot be tranquilized. I don't know how long his brain will be alive by our R.B.F chemical" John said.

"Then lets inject more into him" The lead scientist said.

Much later, Shadow was strapped onto a bed and injected with more of the R.B.F. (Restore Brain Function). He grunts a little of the injection. Then after that he was brought into a room with different objects on the table. One scientist hands him a cellphone of Nokia type. Shadow glares down at it and then at the scientists. He holds the phone up and pretended to talk into it, "My name is Shadow" He said and puts it down.

"Good. Now this, you will try getting these bits into this cube. Try to put the right shapes" The scientist tells Shadow. Shadow picks the bits up and puts the triangle shape into its triangle hole.

"Incredible. He still has his knowledge and memory" the scientist said.

"He's still himself. His brain is a bit normal but still no functions" the other scientist said.

Then Shadow puts the last piece but it was not the right shape. So he takes another one and puts it in.

"Am I done yet?" Shadow asked.

"You did well Shadow. Your senses are starting to go positive. Now we..." They were interrupted by the alarm blaring.

"ZOMBIES ON THE LOOSE IN THE BASE!"

"What the hell is that noise?" Shadow asked.

"Alert of zombies on the loose! You stay here!" The lead scientist said before leaving Shadow with his colleagues. Shadow tries to get up but the cuffs were still chained to the floor.

"HRRRGH! HAH!" Shadow picks the chains and pulls them.

After a couple of pulls he tore the chains off and ran out from the room into the hallway. He had to figure out how to get out somehow. He then heard zombie noises coming from all directions.

"Damn it. I need a gun" he said and ran into the equipment room filled with guns. He took an M16 rifle and some ammo for it and began firing at the zombies, killing them one by one by shooting them in the heads. Then Shadow ran again to find the exit.


	2. Blue Zombie Friend

**09/06/16**

 **6 Reviews, 7 Favs, 7 Followers**

* * *

For the past few days, Shadow was on his own to stop this zombie apocalypse. The city showed a lot of destruction details of apocalypse buildings and little green vegetation grew from the ground to the buildings. Everything was a mess.

"Everything seems so quiet" he said to himself, "Way too quiet"

He then goes past some stores with cracked windows, crashed cars, skeletons and even some dead zombies. That's when he heard an undead moan from behind him. He quickly took out his gun and turns around to meet a zombie blue hedgehog.

"Uhhh….." the zombie blue hedgehog slowly puts his hands up, "Uhhh…he….llo….." he moaned.

"Who are you, you can talk too?" Shadow asked him, holding his gun.

"Yes, o...on...only a little. People call...me...S...S...Sonic" The blue hedgehog zombie groans his name out, "You're…..a..a….zombie…..too?" he asked.

"Y...yes" Sonic nodded, green saliva running from his mouth, very gross.

"You must be a former test subject like me. But I must have gotten more R.B.F chemical than you got" Shadow tried to figure out.

"Not…..exactly…..most zombies…..can…..t-t-talk" Sonic said slowly.

"Okay. I was experimented and my name is Shadow" Shadow said, "Would you like to follow? If you don't try to eat me, I got a revived brain" Shadow said.

"I...got no in...interest in brains. Yes I'll go with you" Sonic said. He followed Shadow through the ruined city.

"Do you still have a gifted power or something?" Shadow asked.

"Yes…..super…speed….when I was…..alive. But now…I can't…run…" Sonic moaned.

"Interesting. I have super speed too. But I don't remember it much when I was bitten by a zombie" Shadow said.

"Wow. I wish I remembered" Sonic said. They came to a gas station and got into the store there, "I feel...hungry" Sonic moaned. He searched the whole shelfs after something to eat. He even got to the ice cream box.

"I don't think ice cream is gonna fill you up, Sonic" Shadow said.

"I want something deeeeeelicious. Like a hot dog with chi...li" Sonic licks his lips hungrily.

Shadow looks around but didn't find anything that looked like a chilidog, "I don't see one. Perhaps we'll find one in the grocery store somewhere" he said.

"And perhaps…..if we ever….find….survivors….." Sonic said.

"They'll kill you and me, if we don't talk to them" Shadow said.

"Guess you're right Shadow. Let's go" Sonic cleared his throat.

They got out from the store and searched for a food store in the city. Unaware what was behind, some human survivors were using their binoculars to spy on the zombies.

"Everything is too quiet around here. I don't like it" Shadow said, getting a little feeling that he's being followed or watched.

"I sense…..humans…..not good" Sonic moaned.

"We need to move now!" Shadow said.

They both ran away but not in super-speed like when they were alive. They got into an apartment and hide into a room. The survivors walked past the room searching for them.

"Stay here" Shadow told Sonic and took out his gun. He sneaked carefully into the corridor to get behind the survivors. As he got closer, one of the survivors heard his footsteps. Shadow hides again.

"Halt! Huh?" The survivor didn't see him.

"What is it?" The second survivor asked.

"I thought I heard something. Let's continue searching this building. A dead zombie filth for a bottle of beer" The first survivor said.

"Yeah so we can take any money from the abandoned banks and maybe some mansion to live in if we find any" The second survivor said. They were bandits. Shadow then jumps out revealing himself.

"Hands up!" Shadow shouted.

"A talking zombie hedgehog!" the second survivor gasped.

"And he's got a gun!" the third survivor said.

"Yes. And I am here to stop you three!" Shadow said.

"If you kill us you are killing normal humans" The Leader of the bandits said.

"I won't kill you yet. But next time, don't try to spy on me and my blue friend around or you'll get your ass bitten!" Shadow glared.

"Okay okay! Spare us!" The third bandit whimpered before they left. Shadow lowered his gun and goes back to the room Sonic was hiding. He then heard crunching noises from the room. Sonic was eating from a bag of chips he found.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing" Shadow shook his head, "Let's go"

 **xxx**

A while later they found the grocery store. The whole parking lot was a mess. Everywhere they would face grocery carts spread around with cars and dead bodies. Luckily the zombies nearby doesn't notice them. There were some normal non-mobian small animals of squirrels, birds, deer, and raccoons just wandering around. Usually, zombies don't go after animals for food.

"Ever since….the apocalypse began…animals were still…normal" Sonic said.

"I see. Well ever since that chemical revived my brain. I never got the chance to get my heart restored" Shadow said, concerning about his literally dead heart.

"I...want more...functional brain too" Sonic made a sigh.

"Let's just get into the grocery store. At least you are not dumb" Shadow said. They got inside and there Sonic began searching for chilidogs.

"Are you….gonna find…..something to eat?" Sonic asked.

"I'll just look around. At least we get free food in the store" Shadow said and had his M16 gun with him to look around in the store. He spots an old newspaper that titles _**'End of the World!'**_. He sighs and tossed the paper aside and keeps walking around in the aisles, "If there was a God that can help save humanity" he said to himself. His ears perked up to whatever he heard in the fruits  & vegetables section.

He goes over there to see someone who was eating an orange piece to piece. It was a blue violet hedgehog girl wearing torn t-shirt and blue jeans, black and white shoes as well white gloves. She was ravenously eating wildly, probably because she was hungry.

"Nom….nom…nom….nom…." she keeps eating oranges and apples.

Shadow carefully walks up to her and lowers his M16, "Hey, you there" He spoke to her.

The hedgehog girl stops eating and quickly grabs her gun, "Not another step!" She yelled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down!" Shadow said.

"Y-Y-You're…..a-a-a….zombie?!" she screamed.


	3. Survivor Camp

**09/10/16**

 **10 Reviews, 9 favs, 9 followers**

* * *

This strange female hedgehog was getting very scared and she sure doesn't like zombies very much. Still holding her gun at the zombie, she realized that he has a gun too.

She thought that she's dreaming or hallucinating, "Wake up! Wake up!" she pinched her neck harder.

"Calm down! You're not dreaming" Shadow said.

"This doesn't make any sense! How can you talk when you're still a zombie?!" Nebula backs away from him.

"I was experimented by scientists. They revived my brain" Shadow said.

"Is this a joke, corpse?!" Nebula still aiming her gun at him.

"What's…..going on…..here?" Sonic walked in slowly with Shadow.

This startled Nebula and she shoots at Sonic. Sonic simply looks at the gunshot on his chest and casually takes the bullet out.

"Shit!" Nebula ran off in the aisle.

"Damn it!" Shadow ran after her in the aisle. Good thing he can run normally. He followed her in the corner and down the shelves where she tilts down some crates to stop him, but he leaps over some of the crates. But then he accidently trips on a baseball bat and loses balance in running, resulting in tackling Nebula.

"Ugh!" both fell down. Nebula pants out heavily but then panicked when Shadow was on top of her. Shadow gasped and blinked rapidly that he's on top of her, "Whoops" he chuckled nervously.

"GET OFF ME!" Nebula pushed him off her and crawls backward until her back faced a freezer, "Stay away from me!"

"Look, I know you're scared but I'm not gonna hurt you. I just wanna help you" Shadow said.

"Why should I believe you?" Nebula said in fear.

"Because I'm not like those zombies that eat brains" Shadow said.

"He's….telling the…..truth" Sonic joins in with Shadow.

Nebula then gets up and takes a closer look at Shadow's eyes, they looked less dead due to the almost faded red eyes he has. But Nebula could see they weren't lying, "Oooookay, you're not lying" she said and takes another look at Sonic's undead eyes to see if he's telling the truth too, "He's telling the truth too" Nebula saw Sonic's eyes aren't lying.

"But why can't you speak and act like Shadow?" She asked.

"Not...being...experimented" Sonic said.

"The scientists are dead now. Few months ago they tried to find a cure by testing on me. But it wasn't a complete success. My brain is revived but my pulses are still dead" Shadow said.

"Are there any zombies like you?" Nebula asked.

"Only I can talk properly. It's due to the chemical R.B.F" Shadow said.

"R.B.F? Like Restore Brain Function?" Nebula guessed.

"Yes. I guess we need more of it to restore Sonic's brain too to normal. And a way to make our hearts work" Shadow said.

"Weird story to how they made you a Frankenstein experiment" Nebula said sarcastically but still believes him.

"Say you have something like...a pack?" Shadow asked, not knowing what a team is.

"I am part of the survivor team. I'll show you two the place. But beware if you act zombie like" Nebula said.

"Okay then. Let's...go" Sonic said. The two zombies followed Nebula to the survivor camp, where her friends are.

 **xxx**

At the survivor camp, a few humans and mobians were polishing their weapons from zombie blood, puke etc.

"Man, I got covered in blood, eyeballs and other parts I don't even recognize" A human male said.

"Can we please not talk about crap again?" the female pink hedgehog said.

"Why Amelia? Since that virus came our world is totally doomed?!" The human male said.

"It's Amy please. And Nebula should be back by now" Amy checked her watch, "The virus did infect mobians and humans. But it had no effect on non-mobian animals. Remember that" she said.

"Yes sure" The human Soldier said and leaves Amy.

Then suddenly a call is heard from a tower, "Nebula is back with two others!"

At hearing the call Amy runs up to the wall and saw Nebula with Shadow and Sonic, "Is that Sonic? The Sonic?!" Amy got excited and ran down to the gates to open it. But when Amy saw Sonic she gasped, not just from fear, but sadness, she goes past Nebula and Shadow to get to Sonic, but she didn't want to touch him. Sonic recognized her by just looking at her and saw the sadness in her eyes. What he didn't notice is that his undead heart slowly got a pulse, but it was weak.

"Sonic, my poor Sonic" Amy got on her knees.

"A...A...Amy" Sonic stuttered her name.

"How is it possible you are not mindless and savage?" Amy wondered.

"I'm one of few zombies who can...talk" Sonic said.

"I'm an experimented zombie, my brain is alive, not my heart" Shadow said.

"Who are you?" Amy asked the black hedgehog.

"Shadow, I'm Sonic's friend. And it's a long story" Shadow introduced himself.

Amy got confused now, "But how?"

A while later after explaining his story to Nebula's pink friend, she was stunned.

"You got injected with the R.B.F chemical? A rare substance that revives your brain?" Amy asked Shadow.

"Yes but my heart is still dead. So the rest of my organs don't work well either like Sonic's organs" Shadow said.

"Right. But still there are many mindless savage zombies without emotions. Our comrade Carl had to amputate his arm to prevent himself from being infected" Amy said.

"And he's now a cyborg lion" Nebula said.

"Yes. And right now he's doing his duty. But now we have to see if you two can become normal 100% again if we can get a scientist" Amy said.

"Amy...It's nice to see you...again" Sonic said.

"Sonic. I care a lot for you but don't bite me" Amy said.

"Don't worry….I won't" Sonic said.

"You know him?" Shadow asked.

"Sonic is one of my best friends and we have been dating before the apocalypse" Amy rubs her arm, shyly admits she has dated Sonic when he was alive.

"Uhhh…Sonic?" Nebula saw the blue zombie putting his hand on her chest, "You okay?"

"Feels strange" Sonic replied.

Amy then tried to figure out what it is. Then it popped out, "He still got feelings"

"Feelings? I don't get it. Zombies don't feel" Shadow said.

"I remember...You and I Amy dated. At a beautiful lake" Sonic remembered.

"Yes, you loved when I laugh or smile at you" Amy said, placing her hand carefully on Sonic's grayish muzzle.

"Awww. It's amazing he still got feelings. Well I'm gonna look for survivors" Nebula said sweetly before getting up. She takes her rifle and handguns with her. Shadow watched her go to the gates and decides to follow.

"Mind if I join?" Shadow asked.

"Thanks but no thanks. I got to do this" Nebula said.

"I insist. The normal zombies won't chase me due to me still having no pulse" Shadow said.

Nebula thought for a moment and then agreed, "Okay if you insist. Mr. Frankenstein" she smirked.

"Ha ha, very funny" Shadow rolled his eyes.

They got out of the survivor camp, heading to where it was the mall in the city.


	4. Another Zombie Friend

**09/21/16**

 **17 Reviews, 10 Favs, 11 Followers**

* * *

"So what was your life like long ago?" Nebula asked, reloading her gun with a click sound.

"I was a dirt-bike racer. I always loved dirt bikes and motorcycles" Shadow said while walking in the mall with her.

"Interesting. And how old are you?" Nebula said.

"20 years old. You?" Shadow said.

"19 years old" Nebula said, "I've always been into karate and cute animals when I was a kid. One day I always dreamed of becoming a zoo keeper or a vet doctor. But now that the zombie apocalypse happened a year ago, my dreams were gone" she sighs.

"I understand" Shadow replied.

"Anyway let's try finding survivors" Nebula said and held her gun up.

"I guess I have to go with you since I still look dead" Shadow said.

"Exactly. And be careful" Nebula said. They got up the turned off escalators and Shadow looks around to see dead soldiers and dead zombies. Some posters for advertisement were tainted and torn. The plants in the mall were now wilted and it was blood puddles and dirt everywhere on the floor and walls.

"Shit. It reeks in here" Nebula looks away.

"How exactly did the virus appear in the first place?" Shadow asked.

"Nobody knows. Most likely a toxic waste or something. It all started in just a day and in just weeks nearly all humanity and mobians were zombies. But I swear we will remain normal" Nebula said.

Above them, a grayish figure with five forelocks was sneaking.

"N...nnnn...naaaaaarrrh" it growled quietly and then got out of its hiding place and swings down to tackle Nebula down. Shadow pulled his gun out.

"GET OFF HER!" Shadow yelled. The figure turned and was revealed to be another hedgehog male but grayish and that his fur is covered in some blood. He wore boots and torn gloves. He also had chest fur like Shadow but bigger and his muzzle was brownish grey.

"GRRRRR! N...Neeee...b...u..." He seems to try saying Nebula's name.

"S-Silver? Is that you?" Nebula gasped.

"Get off her!" Shadow was about to aim his gun at the male zombie.

"Wait! Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" Nebula stopped him.

"Why?" Shadow asked with confusion.

"It's Silver, my friend" Nebula said.

"Neeeeebula. It's me...Silv...er" Silver groaned, a strange substance coming from his mouth

"Is he your boyfriend?" Shadow asked.

"No, He was well like my brother. We grew up together as best friends. He got infected in the beginning of the apocalypse" Nebula said.

"Are you….a zombie?" Silver asked him.

"Yes. But my brain is normal. But my heart is dead still. So I'm half-dead" Shadow said.

"How? You...talk...normal" Silver said.

"Chemicals restored my brain quickly" Shadow said.

"Uh, boys? I think it's time that we got out of here!" Nebula points her gun at the mindless human zombies that looked like bad guys.

"You're right! Let's go!" Shadow said and ran with Nebula and Silver. The zombie human chased them and Shadow turns around firing two shots. One shot blew one zombies head off.

"Get going Shadow and Silver!" Nebula tells them both.

"No way! I'm not leaving you here!" Shadow said.

"Alright. Reload!" Nebula shouted. Shadow reloads his M16 and fires at many of the zombies.

Silver just stands watching the shooting the bad zombies. He suddenly lifts his hands up and the circles on his hands glows, what was he doing? Some of the objects in the mall began glowing and was lifted up in the air but fell back. Silver's undead eyes widen and he tries again, this time making the objects float right at the zombies.

"What the?" Shadow didn't see that coming.

"Silver is trying his ESP powers" Nebula remembered.

"Just how Sonic mentioned he had super speed" Shadow said.

"Yes, and I got different powers" Nebula said.

"Watch this" Nebula creates purple energy blasts from her hands and threw them at the zombies.

Shadow was amazed at how Nebula's energy blasts blow the zombies to bits.

"Ummm…. why didn't you tell me you had powers? Why use guns when you have powers" Shadow asked her about her powers.

"I can only do that depending on emotions. When I'm scared I can't" Nebula said, "Let's get going before we get surrounded by them"

"Okay. And you Silver are coming with us" Shadow said to Silver.

"Sure" Silver struggled to stay straight up and follows them.

A while later after walking around in the mall to find survivors, Shadow was feeling strange to why he felt his heart beat just a tiny bit when he thinks about her.

"My heart? It's feels weird" He thought, "Is it my concern for Nebula or something?"

"Shadow? Shadow! Are you there?" Nebula waved her hand in front of him.

"Huh? Oh yes" Shadow snapped out of his thoughts.

"We'll go this way" Nebula tells him and Silver they are going downstairs.

On the next floor, a herd of both Mobian and human zombies appeared.

"Shit" Nebula gasped.

Shadow then sees a pineapple grenade, he picks it up and pulls the pain before throwing the grenade at the zombies.

*KAAABOOOOOM!*

The explosion made the zombies blow into bits, blood and slime that spread everywhere.

"Whoa" Shadow was surprised how big the explosion was.

"Damn, this is gross" Nebula had flesh parts on her clothes.

"Let's get new clothes" Shadow said.

"Yeah. Good thing we are in a mall too" Nebula said, heading to the women's clothes store. Shadow blushed when he saw 'Victoria's Secret' store right next to the women's clothes store.

"Uh no. I'm a tomboy" Nebula said and goes into the woman store to change her clothes, "Wait here and don't stare" She added.

"Okay" Shadow said. As Nebula changes clothes in the dressing room, Shadow decided to have a talk with Silver, "So Silver. How was your day?" Shadow asked.

"I was eating food at the...grocery store and...then I saw a picture of...me aaaaaand Neeeebula" Silver said.

"So you're not interested in eating brains?" Shadow asked.

"No. But I dooooon't know how I can still have a functional brain" Silver said.

"Maybe because we got powers or something" Shadow guessed.

"Maaaaaybe" Silver shrugs, one of his forelocks falls off but he puts it back in place.

"Well it's a possibility I guess" Shadow shrugs. Just then Nebula came out in new clothes and Shadow and Silver looks at her.

"It's been a while since I ever shopped in the mall" she said.

"But let's get back to base" Shadow said.


	5. Crazy Badger

**09/28/16**

 **19 Reviews, 10 Favs, 10 Followers**

* * *

Sonic was allowed in the base since the survivors trust him a bit. Amy was happy that she found Sonic but the sad thing is that he's undead.

"Sonic, wanna come into my tent?" Amy asked him.

"Su...re" Sonic uttered and follows her slowly. But he noticed Carl the cyborg lion glaring at him.

"Carl does not trust zombies" Amy whispered to Sonic.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"Because he was forced to have his arm removed, so don't get closer to him, he deeply hates zombies" Amy said, continuing to walk to her tent with Sonic. Inside the tent were a few pictures, a television, an oil lamp, two beds, guns and a piko piko hammer.

"Not all…..zombies….are bad" Sonic said.

"I understand. But those who has been zombies for a long time or something has gone savage. But I just want you to be still Sonic. I never give up on you" Amy said.

"You...do?" Sonic asked slowly. Amy nods and placed her hand on his cheek again.

"I...will...be alright" Sonic said and held her hand softly.

 **xxx**

Shadow, Nebula and Silver were now being chased by zombies on the street.

"Now this is like playing the scary game Resident Evil" Nebula said, shooting at one of the zombies in the head.

"Is it?!" Shadow asked using his M16 killing many zombies until it ran out of ammo.

"Or perhaps Left 4 Dead!" Nebula said and reloads her guns.

Silver turns and held his hands out to try using his psychic blasts from his palms, "Need...m...more...strength" Silver groaned.

When one large zombie mobian armadillo tried to attack Nebula, Shadow shots the head off.

"Aaah! Jeez!" Nebula pants in fear.

"Sorry Nebula" Shadow said. Nebula gave him a glare but shrugs it off.

Silver was struggling to use his powers but they were too weak.

"Silver we must get going!" Nebula grabs Silver and they run off to hide into the sewers, where clean water is running. Shadow managed to close the hatch to the sewer pipe.

"Oh…great. I….hate…sewers" Silver groaned.

"Same too. Filled with disgusting rats" Nebula said.

"It's better off than wandering around from above" Shadow said.

"I see. I hope no zombies are here, well besides you two" Nebula said not wanting to offend them.

"It's too dark in here" Shadow said.

Nebula makes her energy blast orb from her fist for light.

"Thanks" Shadow said.

"Lets...go" Silver said and followed them. They walked through the sewer tunnels until they saw letters on the wall.

"What's this?" Silver asked. Shadow takes a closer look.

"It says 'Survivor safe house ahead'. But where is it?" Shadow wondered.

"If it says 'ahead', we should go straight" Nebula said.

"Okay" Shadow nods. They go to the safe house door. Nebula steps out and knocks on the door three times, a lid in the door opens.

"Are you survivor or zombie?!" A loud voice asked.

"I'm normal but I got two zom-…..Whoa!" Nebula didn't finish when an orange/brown mobian badger burst the door with her shotgun out.

"BACK DOWN ZOMBIE FREAKS! I WARN YOU I'LL BLOW YOUR FREAKING HEADS OFF!" She yelled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't shoot!" Nebula said.

"TELL ME! THEY TRY TO SNEAK AND KILL US?!" The badger screamed.

"EASY! Calm down… ummm….." Nebula didn't get her name.

"Sticks. Now stand aside, these zombies are mine!" Sticks points her shotgun at Silver and Shadow.

"Eep!" Silver shrieks and goes behind Shadow.

"Slow down Sticks!" Shadow held his gun out.

Stick then got shocked when Shadow spoke, "What the?! You can talk?!" Sticks got pale in the face in shock.

"Yes I can talk. And no, I don't eat brains" Shadow said, "Please put the gun down"

Sticks did as she was told.

"I...talk tooooooo" Silver got up.

"I bumped my head or either I'm crazy" Sticks got confused.

"We have been exposed to R.B.F" Shadow said.

"What's R.B.F? Roasted bacon food?" Sticks asked.

"No, it's restore brain function formula. But the scientist who made it is dead" Shadow said.

"Uh huh. Well let's get inside my safe house" Sticks said.

Inside the safe house, Sticks had many weapons, ammo, food storage and bed.

"Wow….you really….spend some….time by….yourself" Silver said.

"Yes I do. I've lived here since the apocalypse brought by somebody that turned my friends into freaking zombie filths" Sticks said. But she then realized that she was just talking to Shadow and Silver, "Well not you two of course" She smiles nervously.

"Yes" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"But Sticks, how did you manage to survive this long?" Nebula asked Sticks.

"I don't know, I've lost count" Sticks said.

"Great" Nebula muttered, "What if you come to my base? We have a lot of survivors"

"Oh yes! I'll come with you. But I need to pack my back pack and weapons" Sticks said, hugging Nebula tightly.

"No….problem….Sticks" Nebula gasping for air.

"Then let's go" Sticks let go of her and began packing.

A while later, the hedgehog zombies, Nebula and Sticks got out of the sewers.

"Big-ass rat, man" Nebula felt disgusted when she looked at the rat a few minutes ago.

"Uh what is the problem with rats?" Shadow asked.

"They got bacteria on them which makes anyone badly sick" Nebula said.

"And….they sometimes….carry rabies" Silver said.

"Yes. Now let's find our right way back to base" Nebula said. They saw the sun going down.

Eventually, they arrived at the former main street were the survivor base is nearby. But it was a bit to go.

"I hope there is some fun being there!" Sticks said excited. All of them finally made it to the entrance of the base when a cyborg jumped in out of nowhere.

"Halt!" a cyborg male lion aiming his arm-laser cannon at them, "Who goes there?!"  
"Whoa, jeez! It's just me and my friends, Carl" Nebula said.

"Those two male hedgehogs are not friends, they're zombies!" Carl said.

"Carl, I know you hate zombies but Shadow and Silver are not like one of them. Even Sonic is not like one of them too" Nebula said.

"I still don't trust them, Nebula" Carl said.

Nebula had to do something. She smirks for an idea that can make Carl change his mind. She does her cute big puppy eyes and pouty lips at him.

"That's not gonna work this time, Nebula" Carl said, "That cute pouty face is not working"

She still keeps doing that face when Sticks joins in with her to do the same face at Carl.

"That's not even cute enough" Carl scoffs.

That until Silver joined doing the same face. For real? The three of them makes a cute whimper puppy sounds while still doing the cute face on the cyborg male lion. This was making him hesitate a little by just looking at them. He tries harder to not fall for that trick again but the more they keep making whimper noises, it was just too much.

"Argh! All right!" Carl groaned in annoyance. He turns his laser gun into a hand again and let them in.

"What did you three do?" Asked a confused Shadow.

"The…..cute pouty…face" Silver grinned.

"Yup, that trick never gets old" Nebula chuckled.

"Okay" Shadow shrugs and follows them in, before the guards closed the gate.


	6. Dead Heart Beating?

**10/03/16**

 **23 Reviews, 11 Favs, 11 Followers**

* * *

In the survivor base, Shadow was now trying out some weapons with Nebula.

"So Frankenstein, which gun do you like?" Nebula asked.

"Well I like the Colt 1911, M16 and AK-47" Shadow takes the M16 rifle.

"Groovy. I prefer Magnum guns" Nebula said.

"You mean those revolvers?" Shadow held up one.

"Yes. But I also use Desert eagle" Nebula held up a Desert Eagle gun.

"Now show me how good you are at shooting" Shadow said, pointing at the target.

"With pleasure" Nebula smirks, she held up the desert eagle gun and fires two shots.

"Damn" Shadow was impressed.

"Now you try" Nebula said. Shadow reloads his gun and fires at the targets head with four shots. The results of the shots made the head fall off. He then unloads the magazine with the remaining bullets inside.

"Not bad, but you might wanna be a little fast to reload" Nebula said.

"Okay then" Shadow takes out the empty magazine and puts in a new one, "Next" He takes up the AK-47.

"When you shoot, be sure you have one eye closed so it will be easier to aim at the target" Nebula said.

"Okay" Shadow closes one eye and fires the AK-47 at the target, destroying half of it by shooting off the lower half of it. Then he fires at the remaining part and it fell into bits.

"Good shot Shadow" Nebula said.

"Thanks. This reminds me of the game Call of Duty" Nebula said.

"It does?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, it still does" Nebula said.

 **xxx**

Silver was having food in the cafeteria. For a zombie he sure is a bit skinny and is never interested into eating flesh or brains.

"Here, you might put some meat on the bones" A lavender mobian cat girl gave some of her meal on Silver's plate.

"Th...anks" Silver said.

"No worries" The cat said.

"What's your name?" Silver asked.

"Blaze the cat, yours?" Blaze asked.

"Silver" Silver said.

"Nice name. So…how long have you been a….zombie?" Blaze asked.

"No idea...feels like...fog" Silver uttered.

"Well your shape seems to be in good form, save for your skin being a grayish hue. I guess you had tanned skin" Blaze said.

"Had I?" Silver asked.

"And your chest fur seem still fluffy but dirty by all blood" Blaze said, little disgusted by some blood stains on Silver.

"Um Yeah. Can...you...clean it?" Silver asked.

"Yeah sure. After we have eaten our meals" Blaze said.

Silver liked how Blaze was being nice to him. This made his dead heart beat a little.

He looked at his chest, wondering what this means.

 **xxx**

Sonic was right now with Amy and they were now at the balcony of the wall.

"Have you tried running? Like the good old days" Amy asked.

"No. I better hope my...legs don't snap off if...I run" Sonic said, looking at his legs. This made Amy sadly lower her ears.

"I miss seeing you running. But you'll see if you get it back" Amy said.

"I wish I could try one more time" Sonic said, his voice being much clearer.

"Well let's find out" Amy said while she and Sonic walk down the stairs.

They go to the deserted race track arena and Amy turned on the power on to turn the lights on in the arena.

"Okay Sonic, try to run on the tracks" Amy said. Sonic gives her a thumbs up and goes down to the tracks. He then began running on the tracks. Amy smiled widely until Sonic fell over.

"Ugh!" Sonic grunts.

"Sonikku!" Amy got down to help him up.

"URGH! It's no use" Sonic sighs.

"There's still a chance. You did your best" Amy said.

"Thanks Amy" Sonic said. He then tries again to run.

 **xxx**

Meanwhile, Shadow and Nebula arrived at the arena.

"Look Shadow. Sonic is trying to run again" Nebula saw him.

"I can see that. I wonder if those on my boots are thrusters" Shadow looked under his boots.

"I guess that's how you boost your speed" Nebula said.

"Could be, what I remember I use them like roller-skates" Shadow said.

"Interesting" Nebula said, "I once tried roller-skating as a kid but I wasn't very good at it"

"I see, well I'll go try out running again in them" Shadow headed to the tracks to run there.

"And I'll fly like I'm racing near you" Nebula said.

"Alright then" Shadow said. Sonic was now almost done trying to run fast when Shadow and Nebula came flying/running at him.

"Watch out Sonic!" Nebula shouted.

Sonic then kept trying to run faster. He suddenly felt strength coming to his legs, "Wh-Whoa!" he feels his speed flowing through him like the wind.

"YAAAAH! SONIKKU!" Amy cheered.

"Incredible! He got his speed back!" Nebula said.

At least to a degree, Sonic then stops when he came to the used to be the finish line.

"Whoa...I can...run again" Sonic said.

"Sonic you did it!" Amy runs to him and hugs him lightly.

"Yeah….I did" Sonic chuckled.

"How is that possible?" Amy wondered.

"Must...be my...body is coming alive" Sonic said, "But how?"

"We must find a scientist who can tell us how it is possible" Nebula said.

"Maybe or that Shadow, Silver and Sonic has powers" Amy said.

A while later at the laboratory, the human scientists were doing some tests on the male zombie hedgehogs. While they were tested, the girls saw their bare torso being slight muscular, this made them swoon over it.

"So sexy" Amy swooned.

"Okay boys, it appears that two of you have a small amount of R.B.F formula in your blood, caused by unknown reason, and could be somehow run onto you at some point. You Shadow has been injected twice" One of the scientists said.

"Yes, but it's not temporary since I can talk, run, walk, and move normally" Shadow said.

"That must be because it's permanent. It seems to somehow restore you slowly. Sonic and Silver need more to be like Shadow" The scientist said.

"But where can we get more R.B.F?" Shadow asked.

"Last reported we heard there must be a canister in a medical hospital" the scientist said.

"Okay. Let's try to find it there" Shadow said.

"But I must warn you, a zombie can sense if someone has a pulse. You three have no pulse so you can go safely into the hospital" The scientist said, not knowing about their weak heartbeats.

"But….we're too…slow, sir" Silver said.

"Take the armored van in the garage. Who can drive? Right you are three zombies. Anyone wanna drive them there?" The scientist said.

"I'll drive them there" Nebula said.

"Good" The scientist smiled.

The three zombie hedgehogs along with Nebula get to the armored van, which is a modified Hummer h3.

"Okay guys, fasten your seatbelts" Nebula said after they got in. They did as they were told to and Nebula starts the engine and drives out from the garage.


	7. Zombie Mission

**10/08/16**

 **29 Reviews, 11 Favs, 11 Followers**

* * *

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver are riding in the Hummer H3 car while Nebula is driving it. All of a sudden, Sticks came out of her hiding near the back trunk and climbs over to the back seat.

"Whoa!" Shadow was a little startled, "Sticks? How did you get in here?"

"I was sleeping in here" Sticks said.

"Oh, you find no bed back at base or what?" Shadow asked.

"No I wasn't. I slept here since I came to the base" Sticks replied.

"Oh I see" Shadow said. Nebula then turns the wheel to the left where the hospital is.

"Alright here it is. Sticks, you'll be in the car" Nebula said.

"WHAT?! But the zombie meanies will eat you!" Sticks going paranoid.

"Fine, I'll stay in the car. Shadow and the zombie boys will go inside" Nebula rolled her eyes. She then hands them Walkie talkies, "Take these if you find the canister of R.B.F" Nebula hands them each walkie talkie.

"If you wanna talk into it just press the blue button" Nebula tells them.

"Got...it" Silver said.

The three zombie hedgehogs walk in and got to the stairs. The zombies inside did not notice their weak heartbeats.

"Man…..what a…. mess" Sonic looked at the mess around the hospital halls.

"Yes. I've seen more gross" Shadow said and knocks a human zombie aside. It screeches and tries to attack them but Sonic shot it in the head with his gun. But the loud bang catches other zombies' attention.

"Oops" Sonic's eyes widen.

"You idiot!" Shadow sighs in annoyance.

"RAAAAAARRROOOH!" The zombies arrived at them.

"Uhh…..hello…..zombies" Sonic chuckled nervously.

"Dude….we're still…..zombies. They….can't….attack us" Silver said.

"But we got guns!" Shadow said.

"Drop our weapons" Sonic said, throwing his gun to the floor. Shadow and Silver did the same and the zombies just stopped going after them.

"Remember, they can detect pulses. Which we don't have" Shadow said.

"Which means we can kill them" Sonic picks his gun up and fires at the zombies, "GRRRRR! YEAH BABY!" He killed many of them with Shadow and Silver.

"TAKE THAT YOU MAGGOTS!" Shadow shouted.

Right after they killed all the remaining zombies, they proceed to continue their mission.

"Say...what does...R.B.F look like?" Sonic asked.

"Well it's a faint purple color and it can be used like gas or just liquid" Shadow said.

"Okay. So….we just….need to find…..something that's purple" Sonic said.

"Yes. Let's check the building" Shadow said, checking the room.

Sonic goes into another room to look for the formula. He goes up to a plastic skeleton and opens its jaws.

In another room, Silver was checking in the shelves and he didn't find it there, just some old medicines, plastic gloves, flu-shots, insulin shots, adrenaline shots and painkiller pills and even some papers.

"CAW CAW!" A loud noise came behind him.

"WHOA!" Silver turned and saw some crows.

"CAW CAWR!" The crows flew out from the room through a broken window. Silver then continued to search but didn't find the formula in the room, even inside the lockers.

 **xxx**

In the car, Nebula was now getting bored just sitting there with Sticks.

"You got music?" Sticks asked.

"Yes but it's best not to have it on. We don't want the zombies to hear sounds" Nebula said.

"Okay. I guess I'll just sleep again" Sticks stretched and yawns. Nebula shook her head and looked at the window, seeing a large zombie passing by but didn't see her or Sticks, "Do not snore Sticks" Nebula said quietly to the sleeping Sticks.

But Sticks accidently snored so loud, the zombie heard it and walks slowly towards the car.

"Shit" Nebula gasped. She then shakes Sticks to wake her up, "Sticks! Stay quiet!" Nebula held her hand over Sticks mouth. But too late, the large zombie punches through the front window.

"Fuck!" Nebula screamed.

"Grab its neck!" Sticks screamed.

Nebula lunges at the zombie grabbing it by the neck. It kept trying to bite her but Nebula used all her strength to snap its neck. She let go of the zombie and pants heavily, "Oh boy, Carl is gonna scold us for just staying here" Nebula said to herself.

"Then let's get into the hospital to find our zombie friends" Sticks said.

"We can't just leave the car unguarded" Nebula takes out her walkie talkie, "Shadow, did you find it yet?"

 _"Not yet. Give us time"_ Shadow said.

"Okay, you better hurry. Me and Sticks almost got killed here" Nebula said.

 _"What do you mean?"_ Shadow asked through the walkie talkie.

"You don't wanna know. Just keep looking" Nebula said.

 _"Affirmitive. Just be safe"_ Shadow said, turning his walkie talkie off. Nebula puts hers down and held her rifle up.

 **xxx**

The zombie hedgehogs are now on the highest floor and they saw a big room with X-Ray Machines and some blood bags.

"Let's see if…. the formula is in here" Sonic said. They all got in and they searched the room, finding dead patients in there too, apparently killed before they could be fully zombies.

"Jeez….." Silver said.

"Anything yet?" Shadow asked.

"It's not in here" Sonic checked a crate. He then goes to the cooler to open it. When he opened it, cold air came out of it and Sonic backs off, but then looks into the cooler to see something in it. It was a light purple canister and Sonic picks it up, he turned on the canister and it read R.B.F and had a brain symbol on.

"Shadow...look here" he said.

"Did you find it?" Shadow asked.

"See for...yourself" Sonic hands him the canister of R.B.F. Shadow recognized the light purple color and nods.

"This is it. We got it!" Shadow said, he then takes out his walkie talkie to report to Nebula, "Nebula, come in, we got the R.B.F"

 _"Nebula here. That's good, Shads. But you guys gotta move now! I see some more zombies heading towards us!"_ Nebula said through the walkie talkie.

"On our way!" Shadow said, packing the canister.

"Come on guys let's go!" Shadow said.

 **xxx**

Nebula and Sticks were out of the car, shooting some zombies in the head.

"This used to be a nice city!" Sticks crushes a zombie's head with the back of her rifle. She then shoots two zombies through the torso with three bullets.

"Sticks, shoot them in the head!" Nebula said.

Sticks then fires at some zombies' heads and it caused blood, skull bones, eye balls and many other parts to explode everywhere, "Gotcha! Our friends better hurry!" Sticks said.

"I know!" Nebula shot the female human zombie's head off.

They heard some gunshots from the hospital, meaning the hedgehogs are on their way. Nebula then takes out her knife and slashes the throat on a zombie.

"Bite on this!" Nebula stabbed it through the head.

The girls saw the zombie hedgehogs coming out from the hospital and they took their guns out to help them keep the zombies away.

"Get the car ready!" Shadow said.

"Got it!" Nebula gets back into the armored car with Sticks helping to clear the way with the boys. As soon Nebula turned the keys on the car, she starts driving slowly, "Get in!" She shouts and the hedgehogs and Sticks got right into the car before Nebula goes full throttle.

Silver tries using his ESP powers again to push the remaining zombies out of the way.

"Try harder!" Shadow tells him. Silver focused again and this time it was much stronger. It didn't last long as he collapsed. But it was enough for the car to push through.

"Thanks Silver!" Nebula smiled.

"No worries" Silver said. They drove in full speed back to the base before dusk.

"What in the world were you trying to do, man?!" Sticks asked Silver.

"I...had to get ...us out" Silver said, motion for step aside.

"You still can really control your powers for a dead hedgehog" Sticks said.

"Yes" Silver said. Shadow was now looking out the window, wondering how the place may have looked like before the apocalypse.


	8. Emotions

**10/14/16**

 **32 Reviews, 12 Favs, 12 Followers**

* * *

The zombie hedgehogs along with Sticks and Nebula arrived back at the base, ready to analyze the R.B.F formula if it can be still used on Sonic and Silver.

"I…..hope this…..works" Silver said.

"We'll see buddy" Nebula said, turning off the car after parking it. They all got out with Sonic carrying the canister.

"I hope...my brain...will be more alive" Sonic looks at it.

They got out of the garage house in the base and headed to the lab, Sonic looked at some rottweilers sitting near a tent; luckily these were not acting aggressive towards him, Silver or Shadow.

"How did it go, boys?" Amy asked.

"Just fine...we...got this" Sonic showed her the R.B.F canister. Amy looks at it and then at Sonic.

"Aw, that formula must be the one to restore you and Silver more to be like Shadow" Amy said and takes a closer look at the canister again.

"So I can….talk normal….rather than…..talking…..slow" Sonic said.

"Then let's get going" Amy said. They got to the laboratory to get this progress done. When they got inside, they connected tubes with needles onto Silver and Sonic.

"Let's just hope this works" The scientist said. He then pressed the button to the machine and the formula was drained from the canister, flowing through the tubes into the two hedgehog zombies. When the R.B.F formula was in their system, it flows through their dead nerves and up to their brain, eventually it seemed to take no effect, until Sonic and Silver began twitching.

"It's working!" Shadow said.

"Thank god" Amy said.

Sonic and Silver stopped twitching and the scientist goes to check on them, he takes out a small flashlight and checked their eyes.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked.

"Checking if your eyes react by light" the scientist said. Sonic's pupil shrunk by the light and then he got his second eye checked, it did the same. He then goes to Silver to check his eyes; they reacted as they should do, "Yup, their reactions are normal, but still got no strong pulse" the scientist said.

"Weird. But at least I can talk normal" Silver said.

"Yeah same here. I feel great" Sonic said.

Silver picked up a mirror too see if he looks different. On the mirror he hasn't regained his normal skin color yet, "Damn, I still look like a corpse"

"Let me see myself too" Sonic grabs the mirror, after looking at himself, he drops the mirror, "Well, I'm still blue but look dead" He said sadly. Amy goes up to Sonic and hugs him gently, "If only God knows how, Sonic"

"Maybe, we better have faith" Sonic hugs back.

Blaze then came in to see how the zombie hedgehogs are doing, "How's it going so far?" Blaze asked them.

"Blaze. Mine and Sonic's brains are fixed by the R.B.F formula. We can now act and think again" Silver said, "Well save for us still being corpses" he added.

"Wow. So basically, you have no pulse just yet?" Blaze asked.

"Yes, now we have to find out how we become alive again" Silver said.

"Well then. I guess we have to find answers" Blaze shrugs.

 **x**

A while later, the hedgehog zombies with their un-infected friends got out of the lab to have something to eat.

"I hope they got chilidogs" Sonic said. Sticks was eating her food like a wild animal, "Whoa, she must be hungry" Sonic said, taking his tray to get his food. Today they were serving meatballs with mashed potatoes and tomato.

"Here you go" The chef gave him his food.

"When will you serve chilidogs?" Sonic asked.

"Who knows" The chef said. Then Shadow came and got his food on his tray and drink. He goes to the table joining Sonic and the others.

"I wonder how will find a way to make your heart beat" Nebula said.

"Nebula, this sounds crazy but I still feel my heart beat very slowly" Shadow said.

"What do you mean?" Nebula asked.

"Ever since I've helped you with escaping from the zombie horde with Silver, my heart has slowly beaten ever since" Shadow said.

"But how?" Nebula asked.

"Perhaps because I care for you" Shadow guessed.

"Hmm…..perhaps we should do some tests. Like emotions, feelings, and reactions" Nebula said.

"Good idea. Which one?" Shadow asked, Nebula simply gave a sly smirk on her face.

"You'll see" Nebula said.

 **x**

In Nebula's tent after eating, Nebula took out what could make Shadow react.

"Okay Shadow. What do you think of this?" Nebula showed a picture of a puppy.

"Well...cute" Shadow said.

"Good. And your reaction?" Nebula asked.

"Well I feel happy" Shadow said.

Nebula shows a picture of Zilla, "No, too lame" Shadow scoffs.

"Hmm….what about this?" Nebula does her cute puppy eyes.

Shadow's eyes widen in surprise, "Oh um. You look so...cute" Shadow said nervously.

"Am I?" Nebula giggled, "Anyways, what about this?" she held up a picture of military guns.

Shadow takes it and looks at it, "It looks cool. I like it" Shadow said to her.

"Okay. Do you feel any pulse or anything?" Nebula asked.

"Well I felt a small pulse, but a bit stronger than earlier. When you acted cute" Shadow said, not realizing he is blushing.

"Blushing, cuteness, caring, and shyness. So that's what those feelings are" Nebula wrote it down on her notepad, "We're getting close. But there's gotta be something that makes an undead heart come alive"

"So far it only beats like what I can say one of four or something" Shadow said.

"Maybe. I just hope that Carl or some other survivor won't shoot you" Nebula said.

"But Carl is our friend" Shadow said.

"Yes but he is busy most of the time" Nebula said, "I would leave him alone"

"How exactly did this incident happen when he became a cyborg?" Shadow asked.

"Well….." Nebula begins to tell him.

 **(Flashback)**  
 _It all began at Station Square College where Carl, Nebula, Silver, and a green hedgehog were trying to find a way to get out of the building. Silver was bitten in the leg by a zombie and he had to make a choice. He had to stay to give his friends some time to escape while he slows the zombies down._

 _"Silver, what are you doing?!" Nebula screamed._

 _"I'm staying! I'm already bitten! Now get going!" Silver yelled and was grabbed by the zombies, "ARGH! GET OUT NOW!" he screamed._

 _"Scourge! Help him!" Nebula screamed._

 _"NO MAN! I WANNA LIVE!" The green hedgehog named Scourge freaks out and ran away from them in super-speed._

 _"Green coward! Get back, Nebula! I'll help Silver!" Carl takes his gun out to try to save Silver. He took down five large zombies before one zombie managed to bite him on his arm, "ARGH! GET OFF ME!" He shots the head off the zombie. He then saw the bite on his wrist and realized he will be infected. He took out his machete and raised it._

 _"Carl! DON'T!" Nebula got horrified._

 _"It's the only way to prevent infection!" Carl said. With a swoop he sliced off his hand to the wrist, "AAAAAAAAGH! AAAAH!" He held the stump on his arm._

 _Nebula ran up and tore her sleeve off to stop the bleeding, "We must back to base!" Nebula helps him up and flies away from Station Square College._

 **(End of Flashback)**

"My gosh. So that's how Silver became a zombie and Carl cut his arm off?" Shadow said.

"Yeah. But he also blamed himself for getting bitten. He couldn't get used to having a chopped off arm. So we had to make him a cyborg for him to live. It was the only way. And he still has a grudge on zombies" Nebula sighs sadly.

"What happened to Scourge?" Shadow asked.

"That green coward is probably dead or still alive. I don't know. I thought he cared about me but he lied and did nothing but abandoned me and Carl to die" Nebula growled lowly which made her eyes glow purple.

"Nebula, your eyes" Shadow held onto her.

Nebula calms down and her eyes turn sky blue, "I know. It's just that I'm pissed for what Scourge did" Nebula said.

"Well where ever he is he might be struggling or is dead as you said" Shadow said.

"I hope he is. Because that's what he deserves" Nebula said.


	9. Half Alive

**10/18/16**

 **34 Reviews, 14 Favs, 13 Followers**

* * *

Silver was happy to act normal but sad that his heart is still dead. So now he's trying to use his powers again. But first he needs to clear his mind by meditating. He sat down and closed his eyes. He held his index finger to his thumb and takes a deep breath. Smooth Japanese music was played in the room.

"Okay, you can do this, Silver. You're still yourself, but half-dead" he said to himself. He resumes meditating and hovered from the ground, he had to relax without getting interrupted by anyone.

Un-noticed to him, Blaze was coming in and saw him mediating while hovering, "Incredible, you remember how to meditate" Blaze said.

Silver opened his right eye, "Yup. Now that my brain is revived, I can clear my mind" he said.

"Mind if I join?" Blaze asked, sitting next to him and crossed her legs Indian style.

"I don't mind" Silver said. Blaze smiles and closed her eyes, holding her index finger and thumb together.

She then takes a deep breath too and meditates with Silver, but she didn't hover of course.

 **x**

Nebula and Shadow were at the exercise room where men and women do some sorts of things like the treadmill, dumbbell liftings, and rock climbing.

"So, you have superhuman strength?" Shadow asked.

"Yup. It took me years to learn how to use it. It wasn't easy at first but practice makes perfect" Nebula said.

"I do have a degree of super strength myself besides super-speed. And if I'm correct with my memory I can teleport too" Shadow said. He goes to the treadmill to start the exercise with Nebula. He had to run at normal speed to not cause the machine to malfunction by his super-speed.

"For a hedgehog, I say you're faster than a cheetah" she said.

"Yes. Thanks" Shadow said. He then turns up the speed on the treadmill and ran faster.

 **x**

Sonic was able to do spindash and running. Unfortunately when it comes to running, his dead heart doesn't beat rapidly. His body doesn't sweat or dehydrate.

"At least I can act normal. Slow is not my style you know" Sonic said to Amy.

Sonic began remembering of when they were there, they shared cotton candy, rode the roller coaster and to his embarrassment the water ride which when their float glides down the slide water splashed all over.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Amy waved her hand in front of him.

"Sorry just had a flashback" Sonic said.

"I see. It was the last time we dated before the apocalypse" Amy said with her ears down.

"If only God knows how to fix this world" Sonic sighs.

"It will be okay Sonikku. Believe me. Say wanna go out with me around the base?" Amy asked.

"Sure" Sonic nodded.

 **x**

Nebula was doing some heavy liftings with her superhuman strength power, "9...10...11...12...13...14...15" She paused at fifteen and puts the weights down, taking a sip from her bottle. She then picks the weights up again and continues.

"For a girl you really are strong" Shadow said.

"Yes. But like I said before, my strength depends on my mood" Nebula said.

"Okay, I am not sure how much I can lift" Shadow said.

"You try" Nebula hands him some weights. Shadow grabs them and then starts lifting them.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11...12...13...14...15" He counted each time he lifted.

"Wow, your muscles are still normal. That's new" Nebula said.

"Yeah. If I didn't get the formula from the scientist I would fall apart" Shadow said.

"Well good thing it didn't happen" Nebula smiles, "I only saw it in zombie movies. But I haven't seen it in real life. Well, depends how long the zombie still walks. The Tank in Left 4 Dead is massive" Nebula said.

"How much?" Shadow asked.

"Very big" Nebula said, "But that's just a video game" she said and suddenly yawns.

"You seem tired" Shadow said.

"Yes, I guess I didn't get enough sleep" Nebula said tiredly, "And I know you're still a half zombie because zombies don't sleep"

"Can I come with you to your place?" Shadow asked her. Nebula nods and they both go to Nebula's tent.

 **x**

After arriving there, Nebula fixed her bed and sat down to lay on her side. Shadow handed her a blanket and she pulls it over herself.

"Good night Shadow" Nebula said and yawns one more time before going to sleep.

"Good night Nebula" Shadow said. He sat on a chair watching Nebula. For some reason he liked how cute she looked in her sleep. This made his dead heart beat a little, "She is beautiful" Shadow smiles a little. He pets her ponytail quills a little, hearing a cute purr coming from her.

Then Shadow decides to be next to her in bed but doesn't sleep. He got into the blanket and placed an arm around Nebula.

 **x**

Outside of the base, a few zombies were lurking around. The survivor guards keep an eye on any zombie that got to close. Lucky for Carl being a cyborg, he usually doesn't sleep unless he needs recharge.

"Any survivor sightings?" He asked a guard.

"Nothing yet sir" The guard said.

"Okay. Keep watching. I'll check my binoculars" Carl takes out his own binoculars. He looked at some skyscrapers after signs of survivors, but didn't see anyone signaling, "If Scourge is alive, he will pay for what he has done to me and my friends" Carl said to himself.

Then he heard a loud high pitched barking from the street, he turns his binoculars to the street and sees a cute dog running around. He felt warmth growing in him and he decided to go out and take it in. He jumps down the wall and goes to the dog, "Hey, doggie, come here" Carl knees down, calling for the dog.

The stray dog barked happily and ran up to the cyborg lion, "Awww cute. Now what shall I call you. Hmmmmm, what would it be" He picks it up, allowing the dog to lick his face. He then saw it was a girl dog.

"Oh now I know, your name shall be Bella, I know someone to take good care of you" Carl said. He then carried the dog in to the base and closed the doors.

"WHAT IS THAT?! IS THAT DOG A ZOMBIE?! GET IT OUT!" Sticks screamed.

"It's not a zombie" Carl held Bella close to his chest.

"Are you sure?! Dogs bite you!" Sticks screamed.

"Yes I'm sure! Jeez! Zombies don't go after non-mobian animals" Cyo rolled his eyes in annoyance, "And please calm down!"

"Okay Carl" Sticks groans and leaves in annoyance.

"I also go by Cyo" Carl tells her his second name.


	10. Love?

**10/21/16**

 **36 Reviews, 14 Favs, 13 Followers**

* * *

Carl was now heading to Nebula's tent with the dog in his arms, he knew that Nebula loves cute animals so he decided to bring it to her. Then he closes in to the tent, "Nebula, I got a surprise for you" Carl puts the dog down.

Nebula came out of her tent yawning, then she looks down to see the dog. Her eyes got big in happiness and she picks the dog up, "Aww….she's so cute"

"I found her outside the wall. She is all yours" Carl said.

"Oh thanks Carl. I shall name her Bella" Nebula said.

"Heh, I gave her the same name too when I found her" Carl chuckled.

"Awww" Nebula awed at Bella making cute eyes at her. Bella licks Nebula in the face.

"Ruff ruff!" Bella barked happily at Nebula.

Shadow came out of the tent and saw to his shock Nebula playing with Bella, he felt his heart warm up by just seeing this moment, "Oh, interesting" Shadow crouches down. Bella then sees Shadow and sniffs him, smelling dead. She quickly backs away and whimpers in fear that this hedgehog isn't alive.

"Easy um...Bella" Shadow said.

"It's okay Bella. He's not like those zombies out there. Trust me" Nebula said.

"Come on Bella, come to me" Shadow held his hand out to let Bella come to him.

Bella walks up to him and hesitates, but then decided to give him a chance. She then jumps up to him barking happily and her tail wagging, "ARF ARF!"

"Awww….." Nebula smiled.

"Heh you are so cute Bella" Shadow lies on his back with Bella on his chest.

 **x**

Outside in the city, a green figure was stumbling inside the food store.

"Ohhhhh, I need to find someone to talk. I may have something to eat and drink but no survivor around here. Oh I do remember when I ditched Cyo and Nebula, too bad they could not abandon Silver" the figure said. He then is revealed to have scratches on his chest from a zombie, thus making his reflexes slower than usual.

"I wonder where they are now" he said.

 **x**

The next day at the base; scientists were still examining the zombie hedgehogs to find a way to get their hearts beating.

"Anything yet?" Shadow asked.

"Well your pulse is still kinda weak but not enough for the other zombies to hear it. Your bodies need blood; your veins are still a bit dry. We might try a healthy blood transfusion" One scientist said.

"Last I checked we zombies do have blood, sir" Sonic said.

"Yes but to give more blood to your heart" The scientist said.

"But our concern for the girls?" Silver asked.

Then something hit the scientist's mind, "Of course! Emotions of love" he said.

"Love?!" the zombie boys gasped.

"Yes. Love. I suggest you guys try to hang out with the girls you are with most of the time" The scientist said.

"Hey, I used to date Amy before being infected. And I can do it again" Sonic said.

"You're kidding right?" Shadow asked the scientist.

"No, it's the only way to make you alive again. You need to express love or else you remain zombie for longer" The scientist said.

"Then I guess we have to start the casual way?" Sonic guessed.

"I just met Blaze, back before I got my brain restored" Silver said.

"Then take your time" The scientist said.

The hedgehog boys then got out from the lab, thinking of what the scientist said to them.

"Guys, this might be it. We should try to date the girls" Silver said.

"Yes but we can't rush into things" Shadow said.

"Anyway. As I said Amy and I last dated in Twinkle Park. I got to make it up to her again to fix a date, even if the city is in ruins" Sonic said.

"If only there was Twinkle Park now. There's nothing but apocalypse area all over the world. There's nowhere to go to hang out with the girls" Silver said.

"I guess you are right. I just hope we could do something. I was once the famous Sonic and I couldn't stop this zombie apocalypse" Sonic sighs sadly.

"If there was a God. But I think the scientist is right. When I looked at Nebula, I felt a heartbeat but it was weak" Shadow said.

"Yes that. Same with me and Amy. It could be because she reminded me back when she dated me" Sonic said.

"Good point. And you Silver, what did you feel?" Shadow asked.

"I feel happy by looking at Blaze" Silver said.

"There you go. Now if we stick together, we can think of what we can do" Shadow said.

"Okay" Silver agreed.

 **x**

"Hey girls, how are you doing?" Nebula goes to Amy and Blaze to show them her dog.

"Awww….a cute doggy" Amy said.

"Her name is Bella" Nebula said as Amy pets Bella.

"Where did you get her?" Amy asked.

"Cyo gave her to me" Nebula said.

"He did? Aw…. good thing he did save that dog. Right Bella?" Blaze got to Nebula and Bella petting the dog.

"Arf arf!" Bella barked happily.

"She must have been running around the city to find someone to be with" Amy said.

"Yep. She does trust our zombie friends" Nebula said.

"Say should we ask the boys to go with us to search for survivors?" Blaze asked.

"Heck yes. Let's go and get our weapons first" Nebula said.

 **x**

A while later; the boys didn't plan on searching for survivors with the girls. But it was worth a try to get to know them, minus Sonic and Amy since they already known each other.

"Say, I hope we don't bring Scourge in if he's alive" Shadow said.

"We must, whenever or not. But he will be punished for abandoning me, Cyo and Silver" Nebula said, loading her gun, "I don't like him anymore. If he ever makes up an excuse I'll shove my foot up his ass"

"Would you do that really? It would be painful" Shadow said.

"Not literally" Nebula said, "I meant by kicking his ass when I say shove my foot up his ass"

"Right. It's even more painful" Shadow said.

"Exactly. Well, let's get going" Nebula said, "And hopefully we'll find a way to cure other zombies all over the world and end this apocalypse. Or else this planet will turn into a dead planet with no life or anything"

"It will not happen, Nebula. I can assure you" Shadow said.

"If only there was something to get the zombies to listen to us without attacking" Nebula said.

"Perhaps me and my pals can communicate with them if it works" Shadow said. They got near a gift shop with a broken window.


	11. Hope

**10/28/16**

 **38 Reviews, 15 Favs, 13 Followers.**

 **Don't miss the new episode of Sonic Boom on Cartoon Network tomorrow morning.**

* * *

"I hope the others are doing okay with searching for survivors" Nebula said, walking inside the gift shop with Shadow.

"I hope so too. But don't worry they shall be fine by now" Shadow said. Without notice a swarm of zombies waited to attack them.

"I used to be scared of zombies when I was a kid. I still have a little fear of them. Zombie movies were very scary to me" Nebula said.

"But now there are real zombies. So your nightmare is now real" Shadow said.

"Y-y-yes but we got survivors to save" Nebula shudders.

They saw something moving in the gift shop, when they turned their flashlight on it was just a rat.

"Just a rat" Shadow sighs.

"Yes, let's keep moving. Wait a sec" Nebula checks if her gun is loaded, "Alright It's loaded" She follows Shadow.

When they came out of the gift shop they saw a bunch of zombies staring at them, Nebula was about to fire when Shadow stops her.

"Wait, I'll try reasoning with them" Shadow said, he goes up to the zombies to talk with them.

"If you can listen. I want to talk to you all" Shadow began his speech.

"Uhhh….." the zombies stopped walking and listened.

"I'm also a zombie too but my brain is revived but my heart is dead. This zombie apocalypse should not have happened in the first place because everything you see is gonna lead to extinction" Shadow said as he continues, "You're all zombies now. But the more you bite survivors, the more zombies increase all over the planet"  
"And….we can all help you become alive again. Do any of you feel emotions right now?" Nebula asked.

"Feel...joy" a zombie human kid said.

"I...want...to...feel happy" a zombie adult human said.

"There's only one way. The cure is….love" Shadow said.

"Uhhhhh...love?" The zombies look at each other.

"Wait, so bring love to each other gives your life again?" Nebula asked.

"Think about it. You have heard things about love. Where does it come from Nebula?" Shadow asked Nebula.

"From the heart" Nebula said.

"Yes from the heart. When you feel happy your heart beats, when excited it beats faster and even when you are in love. Thus the blood in your veins will not be infected" Shadow said, "You need to follow your heart than your instincts, struggle to focus on be alive than be dead" Shadow finished. He then backs away to Nebula to see if it is working to reasoning with them.

"Let's hope this works" Nebula said to Shadow.

 **x**

Sonic and Amy were searching for any survivors or zombies in the mall.

"Say Sonic, are you still afraid of water?" Amy asked Sonic.

"Yes. I guess" Sonic said, "I'll never know why I am scared of water"

"It's aqua-phobia you have, Sonic. Or that you can't swim" Amy said.

"Probably, but we need to keep our eyes open" Sonic shrugs it off and looks around. Then they heard a rustling noise from a store.

"What was that?" Amy held her gun up.

Sonic made a follow me sign and they go in to the store, one that sells toys. Amy came across a toy mallet that looked like her own hammer.

"Awww. I can imagine kids had fun playing with these" Amy said. Sonic looked at some Lego figures at a shelf and some Monster High dolls at another shelf.

"Yup. Even though we're not kids anymore" Sonic said.

They heard another noise which almost startled them.

"Uaaaaaah fun! Yaaaah!" They heard the noise of some zombified kids inside the store, they walked up to see three of them playing with some ruined toys.

"Uhh…..hey kids" Sonic said.

"Huh? He he he! Sonic!" A zombie mobian kid held up a doll of Sonic to him.

"Oh, you are a fan of me" Sonic guessed.

"Y-y-yes. You…. famous" The zombie kid said.

"Is…that….Sonic?" a human zombie Chinese girl asked.

"It's really...him!" an African American zombie kid said, revealing a Sonic shirt.

"Hehehe, they remember that you are the famous Sonic" Amy chuckled.

"Are…. you…..alive?" a mobian zombie asked Amy.

"Uhhh yes, don't eat me!" Amy held her gun up.

"Wait Ames. Please, we are here to help you all from completely going mindless and savage. If you can follow mine and Amy's lead, so that you can prevent humanity's and mobian life's extinction" Sonic said.

The zombies went quiet and look at Sonic and Amy, guessing they are right. They do have to hurry before their mental condition gets lost into savage and mindless.

"Yes...help...us" the zombie Asian kid said.

From behind Amy, a green shade appeared behind her. Her ears twitched lightly and held her gun out, turning around to aim at the intruder, "Who goes there?!"

"WHOA!" The intruder held his hands up in defense. Amy turned the flashlights on to see a hedgehog, similar to Sonic but with green fur, blue icy eyes, leather jacket with flames, green/black shoes. But what terrified Amy a little was his teeth looked sharp.

"WHOA! Please don't shot!" he said.

"Who the hell are you?" Sonic asked.

"I am Scourge, Scourge the Hedgehog. And who are you and this babe" Scourge said. Amy felt really uncomfortable for being called babe.

"Hey! I'm already taken! Don't ever call me 'babe', mister!" Amy growled.

"Oh I'm sorry for that" Scourge said mockingly and then turns to Sonic.

"I'm Sonic so back off!" Sonic warned him.

"Wait a minute, you look kinda dead" Scourge noted Sonic's skin being a grayish color.

"And I see you got zombie claw marks. Not good" Sonic said.

"Nah, that's nothing. Only a bite can turn one into a zombie. I've been covered in zombie blood, eyeballs and organs" Scourge said trying to sound cool.

"Nuh uh. I've been a zombie and I've seen some zombies claw their victims" Sonic said.

"You mean I become a zombie as well?!" Scourge's eyes widens in panic, "I wanna be alive! URGH! Help me! I wanna be like you!" Scourge grabs onto Sonic.

"Will you calm down?!" Sonic pushed him off, "Usually claw marks only make the victims' reflexes slowdown"

"They do?! No wonder why I move slowly" Scourge said.

"Let's go Sonikku" Amy said, ignoring Scourge.

"Yeah, let's go" Sonic said with the talking zombies following both him and Amy, leaving Scourge behind.

"But please! I'll do anything!" Scourge pleaded.

"Like you did to Nebula and Cyo?" Amy glared.

"What are you talking about?" Scourge hesitated.

"You abandoned them didn't you?!" Amy screamed at him, making him cringe in fear.

"I was just afraid!" Scourge fell on his bottom backing off.

"Uh huh. Well you come with us if you want to apologize!" Amy picks him up.

"Okay, just let me be cured!" Scourge begged.

"Very well. But is your heart beating?" Sonic asked.

Scourge placed two fingers on his own neck and to his shock he felt his pulse getting weaker, "Help me!" He got more scared.

Sonic face-palmed in annoyance, "I said heartbeat, not your pulse"

"I got almost no beat either! What is happening to me?!" Scourge gasped.

Amy punched him hard in the head to shut him up, causing him to go unconscious, "God, that was getting annoying"

"Yep. Wait until Nebula sees him" Sonic said.

 **x**

Blaze was sneaking behind a pillar with Silver and sees some savage mindless zombies spewing blood from their mouths.

"Not a word" Blaze said quietly and carefully targets the nearest zombie.

"EERRRRGYAAAAAH!" A zombie noticed her and screeches to signal the others.

"Oh crap! FIRE!" Blaze fires her rifle.

"Wait a minute, Blaze! Don't shoot!" Silver said.

"Why?" Blaze asked.

"I can try reasoning with them" Silver said. He saw these zombies are gothic punks.

"Wait! Before you attack us, I just wanna ask you something. Do you still think?" Silver asked them.

"….Yes….we…do" the human male zombie goth punk said.

"Okay. But you guys shouldn't be eating live ones because the more you eat them the more it will cause extinction on Earth. I'm also a zombie too but my brain is revived and my heart is dead. I know you all still have feelings in you. Now tell me, what do you all feel right now?" Silver said.

"Sad….lonely….." they all said.

"Good point. We can help you all if you like to before it is too late" Silver said.

"Yeah. What do you say?" Blaze asked them.

"We're…..in….." they all said.

"Good. Now follow us and we'll explain later" Silver said to them. The zombies did as they were told to.


	12. Changing

**11/02/16**

 **41 Reviews, 16 Favs, 14 Followers**

* * *

With the entire group and the zombies at the base, the undead ones were still themselves rather than mindless hungry monsters. And still a bit slow but can still talk a little slow too. Carl couldn't handle with zombie children like that but he's glad they're still themselves. But unfortunately for Nebula, she's so not very happy to the hedgehog she really did not want to see.

"GRRRRRRR!" Nebula's eyes glowed purple and throws her purple energy blasts at her ex-boyfriend Scourge, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE NOT DEAD YET!" she keeps throwing more at him but he hid behind the metal wall.

"I AM STILL PISSED AT YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID BACK AT THE COLLEGE BUILDING!" she was so pissed she still keeps throwing her energy blasts roughly at the metal wall where Scourge is hiding, "YOU STUPID ASS COWARD! WHAT KIND OF BOYFRIEND ARE YOU?! CONSIDERED YOURSELF DUMPED! I AM SO GONNA SHOVE MY GUN DOWN YOUR THROAT AND SHOOT ALL THE WAY DOWN YOUR ASS!"

"NEBULA! PLEASE STOP!" Carl ran to her to calm her down.

"HE ABANDONED US! HE MUST DIE!" Nebula yelled.

Seeing no point to reason with Nebula, Carl gets quickly to the kitchen to get Nebula's favorite food chicken fingers. He ran back seeing Nebula still trying to kill Scourge.

"Hope this is gonna work" Carl said and got closer to Nebula.

Her nose caught the smell and she began becoming less enraged, "Must kill...Scourge...but hungry" Nebula got hungry for chicken fingers.

"There. I know I want revenge on him for my arm and for abandoning us. But we can give him a second chance to join us. But I will be strict on him" Carl said.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault!" Scourge came out from his hiding.

"GRRRRR!" Nebula snarled loudly at him.

"Please Nebula! I only fled because I was afraid!" Scourge pleaded.

"Oh, really? You ran off like a coward! You left us to die!" Nebula yelled, "Carl was bitten and he had no choice to chop his arm off! And now look at what he is right now!" she points at Carl, "Do you have any idea how difficult it was for him to live like this as a cyborg?!"

"It's fine now. At least it feels like an arm. But you are still responisble!" Carl said angrily.

"I am so sorry guys! I just didn't wanna die!" Scourge whimpered.

"Next time, try learning to save others!" Nebula said.

"Okay. But I feel...straaaaaange" Scourge's voice got slower. His beige skin turned gray.

"You have got to be kidding me? When were you bitten?" Nebula took a step back.

"Few...days ago...I am...dying" Scourge crawls to Nebula.

"That's what happens if you abandoned me and my friends. You were responsible for Silver turning into a zombie" Nebula said.

Scourge turned to see Silver, "But he's about... to...be cured"

"Yeah, I know. As long as yourself, you'll still be cured too" Nebula said.

"Thanks Nebula...I've been to weak, selfish. I hope I can be forgiven" Scourge said.

"It's not just me who forgives you" Nebula said.

"Oh yes. Even Carl and Silver" Scourge said.

 **x**

After forgiving the now slowly zombified Scourge, they gave him his own tent to spend time in while another R.B.F canister can be found.

Right now, Sticks was playing with the zombie kids who she had no problem with now.

"What….animal….are….you?" a human zombie boy asked.

"I'm a badger" Sticks said.

"A badger? Cool" the Asian zombie kid said.

"Thanks" Sticks said.

 **x**

"I've never seen you this pissed at him" Shadow said.

"I know, I know. I was still very pissed at him for what he did. I don't know how long I'm gonna be mad at him" Nebula said.

"It takes time. But he deserves to be cured. Right?" Shadow asked.

"Right. But it will be hard for him to be accepted here" Nebula said.

"By the way, your favorite food is chicken fingers?" Shadow asked.

"Yep. I love eating them. I cannot stand the smell of it either. You should try it Shadow" Nebula said.

"Sure. When is it lunch again?" Shadow asked Nebula.

"Soon" Nebula said.

"Does chicken fingers really calm you down?" Shadow asked.

"Yes. What do you want with the chicken fingers if you had any?" Nebula asked.

I would go for rice" Shadow said.

"Okay. And for drink?" Nebula asked.

"I say water. Too much soda damages your teeth" Shadow said, they then both head to the cafeteria to get their food.

They see Sonic munching on his chili dogs like a wild animal.

"Hi guys" Sonic said with the mouth full.

"Eh hi" Shadow said disgusted at this, walking past him with Nebula.

"Sorry" Sonic said and eats the chilidog casually. Silver was having soup with Blaze.

"How is the soup?" Blaze asked Silver.

"Good. Well a little, I guess" Silver shrugs.

"Sonic, don't be animal" Amy chuckled.

"Sorry Amy" Sonic chuckled back. Amy shook her head at that he acted too funny when he ate the chilidog.

"You are too cute, Sonic" Amy said.

"I was like that too when I was 10 years old. I couldn't resist the chicken fingers" Nebula chuckled.

"Were you? Oh that must have been embarrassing in school when they served that I guess" Shadow.

"It sure was sometimes" Nebula said, "Anyways, how are you guys feeling now? Do you feel your heart beating yet?" she asked the zombies.

"Yes, mine does it faster" Sonic said.

"Mine too. My face is different" Silver said, noting his skin is getting its color back slowly.

"Silver, buddy. Your muzzle is changing!" Nebula gasped in happiness.

"Get me a mirror" Silver said. Nebula took out a mirror from the desk and gave it to Silver, "I'm becoming more alive" he said.

"Now I get it. Love is a very powerful feeling" Shadow said.

"Of course. Amy and I have been dating before the apocalypse" Sonic said.

"Yes. Last time it was Twinkle Park" Amy said.

Shadow then decides to ask Nebula out, "Nebula, will you go out on a date with me?"

"Sure" Nebula smiled, "But where exactly?"

"Perhaps Twinkle Park" Shadow said, "If there are zombies there, I can talk to them"

"If they are far too gone from humanity in them it might be no use" Nebula said.

"It's worth a try" Shadow said.


	13. Date

**11/08/16**

 **44 Reviews, 16 Favs, 14 Followers**

* * *

"Come on, Carl. Test out your lion roar. I haven't heard you roar as a cyborg" Nebula pulling the sleepy cyborg lion's tail to get him up.

"Last time I did it sounded like an annoying squeal than a roar" Carl groans in his sleep.

"Aww…. come on. Give it a chance" Nebula sounded more convincing. Carl then gives up and stretches himself from his sleep. He got up and gets out of his tent.

"Okay give it your best shot" Nebula said.

"Remember. A lion's roar can be heard eight miles away" Carl said. He then inhales deeply and...

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGH!" he gives a loud roar.

"Woohoo!" Nebula squealed in joy.

Then Carl stops roaring and turns to Nebula.

"There. You happy?" Carl asked kindly.

"Yes, very. You see? I told you that you're like a King of the Jungle. Am I right, big cat boy?" Nebula smirked.

"You bet. I never felt more alive" Carl said.

"Yup. Anyways, can you take care of Bella for me? Shadow and I are gonna hang out. I know you love non-mobian animals like I do" Nebula said, gesturing her dog to come here.

"Sure. Just be careful out there" Carl picks up Bella petting her.

"I always am" Nebula said before leaving.

Carl placed Bella down and she ran behind him. Suddenly Carl felt a touch on his tail and he then saw Bella playing with his tail, "Aww… you are playing with my tail aren't you Bella?" Carl said sweetly. He moves his tail back and forth to let her play.

 **x**

"I know where Twinkle Park is. Let's just hope it's not too messy" Amy said.

"I hope so" Sonic said. He then picks up Amy and held her bridal style and runs in super speed through the city.

"Can you fly, bud?" Nebula asked Silver.

"I'll try" Silver steps forward. He held his hands out at the sides and focuses on lifting from the ground. He briefly loses control but then regained it.

"I'm just a little rusty that's all" Silver said.

"It might take time, Silver. Now Shadow and I are gonna hang out a bit. Wanna come with us?" Nebula asked.

"I think I'll stay with Blaze" Silver said.

"Okay" Nebula shrugs and walks with Shadow.

"Or maybe I'll ask her out" Silver said and searches for Blaze.

"Good idea. We'll go before you" Nebula appreciated his change.

"Alright see yah" Silver said. He then found Blaze with the dogs.

"Hey Blaze, wanna hang out?" Silver asked her.

"Yeah sure. Any suggestions?" Blaze asked.

"Twinkle Park would do" Silver said.

"Okay. Let's go then" Blaze said.

 **x**

Sonic and Amy then arrived at Twinkle Park, now looking all dusty.

"Wow, what a mess" Sonic said.

"It was a lot more beautiful before the apocalypse. We need to bring the power back on" Amy said. She and Sonic walks into the amusement park to find the electric generators.

"I sure hope it's not damaged" Amy said.

"And let's hope the cotton candy is not dirty" Sonic said.

Amy smiled at him mentioning cotton candy, "And doesn't taste too yucky for who knows how many days old it's been"

"Or we can try find the supplies" Sonic said, they then sees the main generator to turn the park on. But he suddenly hears moaning from the zombies.

"If I see a clown here, I ain't shooting it" Amy said.

"And let's hope these are not too lost in mind" Sonic said.

The zombies then showed themselves, some were still dressed in their staff uniforms and one was a clown. But they didn't look friendly.

"Uh oh. I don't think they like us" Sonic backs away slowly.

Nebula, Shadow, Silver, and Blaze arrived at the entrance.

"Guys? Need some help?" Silver asked them.

"Yeah. These zombies need some reasoning" Sonic said nervously.

"I think I know what to do. Silver, come on" Nebula brings Silver along.

"Uhhhh….." the zombies moaned and walks up to them.

"Puss in Boots style" Nebula whispered to Silver and he nodded. They made their pupils grow larger.

The zombies stop moving and saw the two doing their cute act, "Awwwww" The clown zombie got happy.

"Eh?" the other zombies moaned in confusion.

"She and...he are...c...cute" The clown said.

"Ohhhh...cuuuute" The zombie staff said.

"Please don't harm us" Nebula said while still doing the cute face.

One of the zombies, at least one that looks less dead, kneels down to have a closer look, "We...do...not wanna...eat you"

"Good. It's okay guys" Silver turns around to tell the rest of the group.

"Yes! Now can they get the attractions to work?" Amy asked.

"I love doing the puppy eyes. It never gets old" Nebula chuckled with Silver.

"Yeah they do" Silver smiled.

 **x**

Later, Blaze and the hedgehogs spent some time in Twinkle Park Shadow and Nebula were going for the Fun house, when they got inside, they saw some funny mirrors, one that made Nebula's shape become hourglass shape, one that made Shadow look fat, another made them look taller and one shorter.

"HAHAHAHA! Shadow look at you!" Nebula couldn't contain her laughter seeing a mirror that made Shadow's thighs look wide.

"Oh crap" Shadow looks away.

"You are so cute Shadow" Nebula giggled. Shadow then sees the fat mirror near Nebula.

"Too many chicken fingers huh?" He joked.

"Very funny" Nebula smirked.

"Let's go somewhere else in this fun house" Shadow said. They walked onto a trampoline floor where they both bounced around.

"Wow, I haven't did this since I was a kid!" Nebula said.

"Really? This is great!" Shadow bounced near Nebula. Nebula laughed and bounces after him. Then they landed onto each other onto a mattress in the fun house, but they were on top of each other.

"Uh sorry" Shadow blushed.

"It's okay" Nebula said blushing too.

 **x**

"Come on, Amy. Show me how strong you are" Sonic said, excited to see her do the 'test your strength' with her hammer.

"Okay! Here I go!" Amy lifts her hammer and hits the machine hard, it came all the way up to the bell, "AHA! ARRRRH!" Amy pretends to flex her muscles.

"Good one Ames" Sonic smiled.

"Thanks. Just like old times" she smirked.

"Say wanna ride the roller coaster?" Sonic asked.

"Uhhh yeah. Let's go" Amy said, "But is it safe?"

"Well what I remember they got belts" Sonic said walking with Amy. They eyed a large rollercoaster colored purple.

"How about that one?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah sure" Amy said.

They got up onto the rollercoaster and turned on the controls, jumping onto the cart moments before it shoots away.

"It still works okay" Amy said.

"Hang on and fasten your seatbelts" the radio voice said. The cart was slowly pulled up the track until it was on top.

"Wow" Amy saw the view over the park. Then the cart was about to go down.

"YEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOO!" they both went down in superfast speed.

 **x**

"All right. The popcorn kernals aren't yucky or expired. Let's see if they can pop up" Silver said, letting Blaze do the work.

Blaze made her hand ignite a flame to make the kernals pop up rapidly. She had to be careful to not make them burn, "Yup, they smell just like popcorn" She then takes a popcorn box and pours some popcorn in it, "Here you go Silver" Blaze smiled and ate some of it.

"Thanks" Silver smiled.


	14. Uh oh!

**11/18/16**

 **48 Reviews, 16 Favs, 14 Followers**

* * *

Shadow was starting to feel love in his undead heart. It made his heart beat with happiness and almost coming alive too but not enough just yet. He understood that Nebula might be his true love if she returns her feelings to him. He then came out of his thoughts when he saw Nebula walk to him.

"What's up Shadow?" Nebula asked him.

"Nothing much Nebs, except I feel better" Shadow said.

"Feel any pulse or something?" Nebula said.

"Well...yes, it's getting stronger. But it happens every time I see you" Shadow placed two fingers on his neck.

"I feel the same way too when I look at you" Nebula blushed.

This became an awkward moment when the two hedgehogs were close to each other's face. Then Shadow closes in and so did Nebula, their lips making contact. They closed their eyes as they embraced their first kiss. Shadow's heart beat faster and his skin was no longer pale, but a tan tone.

Right after the kiss, they broke apart for air. Nebula saw Shadow's muzzle look tan.

"Shadow, you are fully alive!" Nebula smiled.

"Yes, thanks to the power of our love. Thanks to you, Nebula Emerald" Shadow pulled her into a hug.

"You are welcome" Nebula said.

Then Carl walked pass them but stopped when he saw Shadow look alive.

"Well it's about time. You are not a zombie anymore" Carl said.

"Whoa, he doesn't look pale" Sticks said.

"That's because Shadow and I love each other now" Nebula held Shadow's hand.

"THIS IS CRAZY! You can't love a zom-….MMMPH!" Sticks was about to shout when Carl placed his hand over her mouth.

"Sticks, stop being paranoid and trust Shadow now that he is not a zombie anymore" Carl said.

Nebula puts her ear near Shadow's chest to hear his heart beat.

"Awww" Shadow smiled when he saw Nebula on his chest.

 **x**

With Sonic and Amy, they have started to fall in love again after their latest date.

"Sonic, your eyes are looking healthy and alive!" Amy squealed.

"Yeah! Thanks for filling it again, my heart works because of you" Sonic smiled.

"You are still my Sonikku" Amy said.

"And you are my Ames" Sonic said and pulled her close.

"Kyehehehe…. Sonikku" Amy giggled.

"Why do you always have to be so cute?" Sonic teased with a smirk.

"Because I'm your girl" Amy said. Sonic chuckled and kissed her.

 **x**

Silver and Blaze were sitting at the wall watching the city.

"One day we'll find a way to clean up the apocalypse planet" Silver said.

"Yes, together. Say Silver, do you feel something for me?" Blaze asked.

"Well you are beautiful but tough. You are kind of like a princess" Silver said.

"Yes but how is your heart?" Blaze asked.

"It beats faster when I see you" Silver said and blushes.

"Mmmmm, mine does too" Blaze said, leaning onto his chest fur.

Silver then blushed even more when Blaze kissed him on the lips. He then closed his eyes and kissed back. They pulled apart for air looking into each other's eyes. Blaze saw Silver's pale yellow eyes returning to normal.

"Silver, your eyes, they look beautiful" Blaze looked into them.

"Uh thanks. I feel more normal now" Silver said.

Then they saw a survivor running up to them, "SILVER, BLAZE! We got a signal of zombies, and these are totally gone from humanity"

"In what way?" Blaze asked.

"They only groan and growl instead of speaking, rotten so flesh are seen" The survivor said.

Silver took out his binoculars, "Uh oh. This does not look good. I see one female zombie hedgehog moving normal"

"What? A female hedgehog leading them?" Blaze gasped, picking up her own binoculars. She saw the hedgehog, she looked like Amy but brighter pink, insane looking eyes, different outfit.

"She is coming this way with them. Sound the alarm! Secure the other survivors and bring those with guns and powers here!" Blaze said to the survivor.

"Copy that!" he said.

 **x**

Inside the base, they all hear the alarm blaring in alert.

"Alright people, let's get some braindead ass shot!" Shadow took out his M16.

"Hell yeah! I will feel so alive in battle again" Sonic said excited. Carl turned his mechanical hand into a flamethrower.

"Whoa, that's new. Upgrade or something?" Nebula asked.

"Yup. Let's go already!" Carl said.

"Yes! Go!" Amy summoned her hammer.

Nebula reloads her gun and is ready to kill zombies.

 **x**

Outside the walls, the hedgehog zombie girl raised her hand to make her zombies stop. The survivors gathered at the walls with weapons in sights.

"Who goes there?!" the survivor said.

"Oh, what do we have here?" the zombie hedgehog chuckled insanely.

"R-R-Rosy?" Scourge stuttered.

"Hi Scourgie. Remember me?" Rosy said.

"You are one of them" Scourge saw her body being rotten.

"And you are about to be one too, but I enjoy it! You should be happy being a living dead!" Rosy said.

"That's crazy!" Scourge said.

"So what?! You cannot be normal" Rosy said.

"Rosy! I have learned...sooomething from Nebula...my ex-girlfriend that I shouldn't leave my comrades for death...Love gives your heart life" Scourge said, but Rosy didn't seem to care.

"I'll tell you something, Nebula, Sonic and the others, I MADE THE APOCALYPSE!" Rosy yelled.

"What do you mean?" Nebula gasped.

"Because it was I who let the toxic radiation flow through the air to make the world better!" Rosy said.

"Are you crazy?! This doesn't make the world better! It makes everyone to go extinct!" Shadow yelled.

"What can I say, I wanted to repopulate it again. But the world would have no government, no rules, everything that has bothered me is gone!" Rosy grinned.

"You are insane! Everyone! Fire!" Sonic shouted.

"NO WAY MAN! SHE'S COMING FOR ME!" Scourge cowardly hides. Nebula rolled her eyes and fires her energy blasts at the rotten zombies.

"EAT THIS SHIT!" Carl fires his flame thrower at the zombies who climbed the wall.

"We gotta keep them away from climbing the wall!" Nebula said and shot some zombies.

"I'll deal with Rosy!" Shadow jumps down the wall and shoots some zombies' heads off. He even shot one in the torso and shot the arms off on another one. Then a large one appeared behind him, "MAGGOTS!" Shadow blew the head off on it.

"Come on, come on!" Silver focused on trying to use his powers again.

He tried to focus on pushing over a huge sign over the zombies and it glowed a teal blue when he holds his hands right at it. Then by more concentration he managed to get the sign to fall over the zombies squashing them like bugs, "YES!"

"Damn it! Stop being scared Nebula!" Nebula tries to focus on being less scared to concentrate on thinking of something angry to trigger her energy blasts.

"Hit me!" Nebula tells Amy next to her.

"What?!" Amy asked.

"HIT...ME! I need to get angry!" Nebula said. Amy then backhands her to trigger her rage.

"YAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Nebula's eyes glowed purple and she threw larger energy blasts at the evil zombies.

On the ground, Carl switches his flamethrower to his laser-gun and fires at some of the zombies. When three appeared he bared the claws on his left hand and slashes at them, then shoots their heads off. And then he grabs a zombie and tears it in two by separating the torso from the legs.

"Need some help here!" Carl shouted.

Sonic then came and spindashed some near zombies, "Boom!"

"Nice one Sonic, Now you got a plan?" Carl asked.

"Yeah, slice them up" Sonic said and grinning, he spins to do a homing attack.

"They are too many!" Silver shouted.

"Keep firing! We need to do something! Like use those with powers. I'll go in there!" Amy takes her hammer out.

"We need the big gun" the general said and takes a mini-gun out.


	15. Nebula vs Rosy

**12/02/16**

 **50 Reviews, 17 Favs, 14 Followers.**

 **I'm back! Sorry to keep you guys waiting. I was distracted with the new Pokémon Moon game my mother gave to me during Thanksgiving last week. My mom was gonna save the game for Christmas but decided to give it to me now. Perhaps I'll get Pokémon Sun for Christmas this time. I'm not sure.**

* * *

The survivors were struggling against the ghoul-like zombies and those who had powers used them instead of firearms. The general took out a mini-gun.

"INCOMING!" He shouted as he fired.

Shadow was now at the ground and used his M16 against some zombies, "Moan at this!"

The bullets made the evil zombie's heads explode and collapse to the ground one by one. Rosy watches her zombie army fight while she decides to do her own act by sneaking into the base. That was until she almost got hit by a purple energy blast.

"You are so gonna pay for creating an apocalypse!" Nebula's eyes glowed purple.

"Come and get me!" Rosy grins and runs away, Nebula growls and chases the zombie girl with energy blasts ready in her hands. Rosy was about to break down the door with her hammer when Nebula fires her energy blasts at the hammer.

"I don't think so Rosy! Fight me like a real girl!" Nebula lands to the ground, fist against her palm.

"Oh it will be my pleasure" Rosy runs at Nebula and tackles her down.

 **x**

Shadow was still shooting the zombies in the head to kill it, but the more he keeps shooting the more he'll run out of bullets, "Now I guess my powers might be some use!" Shadow tossed his gun away and spins into a red/black ball. He spindashes at some of the zombies and then he held his hand out, "CHAOS SPEAR!"

He fires a yellow spear from his hand at some zombies and they got torn in two by it, "Whoa! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Shadow smirks.

"*ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRR*" Carl's lion roar creates a powerful sound waves at the zombies.

The zombies were pushed down forcibly to the ground and they tried to get up when Sonic ran in super-speed and used a homing attack to slice them, "CHEW ON THAT!" Sonic shouted and continued to do his moves at the zombies.

Blaze was using her fire powers to keep the evil zombies away from the survival camp, "I fight fire with fire!"

"HIYAH!" Amy whacks away a zombie with her hammer.

Sonic then closes in and his back faces her back, "Feeling all warmed up?" Sonic asked.

"Yup. And tough!" Amy said.

Silver was still concentrating his ESP powers again, "Come on walking dead boys! You walk so slow!" he sends out a psychic blast at the zombie boys.

"Behind you!" Shadow saw a zombie closing in to Silver from behind. Silver turns around and used his telekinesis to crush the bones on that zombie, "Booyah!"

"Good one Silver!" Shadow said. Silver gave thumbs up and they fought together by using their combined powers.

 **x**

With Nebula, she was struggling with Rosy hand to hand at the wall.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Nebula kicked her off.

"I'm going to make you into one of them!" Rosy yelled.

Nebula glared at her and then dodges Rosy's next move, "No! I rather stay as I am" Nebula said angrily.

Rosy then takes her hammer out and whacks Nebula down into a muddy trench. She gets down the trench to grab Nebula roughly by the ponytail and punches her in the gut.

"You will never feel pain ever when you are a zombie!" Rosy yelled.

"I'll show you pain!" Nebula does a back kick in Rosy's gut really hard.

"RAAAAAGH!" Rosy spewed up green ooze from her mouth and held her gut. Nebula's eyes glowed purple again as she punches her again.

"Imagine if you were the last hedgehog on Earth you'll feel very lonely!" Nebula said and kicked her again.

"What do you...mean?!" Rosy said weakly.

"You lack love in your heart!" Nebula yelled

"I DON'T NEED LOVE!" Rosy screamed and gets up to fight again.

"WELL THEN YOU'RE CRAZY!" Nebula screamed back and fights too.

The two girls fought while the battle between survivors, good zombies and Rosy's zombies continued.

 **x**

While Shadow was battling the bad zombies, he was starting to get worried about Nebula and doesn't know where she is, "Where is she?" He asked himself and avoids a zombie resembling a hunter from Left 4 Dead. He shoves a knife into its face and then slices the head in two.

"Shadow! Where is Nebula?!" Silver asked.

"I don't know, and Rosy is gone too!" Shadow said.

Then their ears caught sounds of grunting and hard impact noises from the trench, the voices belonged to Nebula and Rosy.

"It's them!" Silver said and runs to the trench with Shadow.

 **x**

At the trench, both Nebula and Rosy had bruises and cuts on them as well as mud all over. Nebula was getting worn out but Rosy wasn't.

"Giving up Nebula?!" Rosy taunts Nebula.

"Never, I will fight you until my last breath!" Nebula tried to stand up. Rosy is about to strike Nebula when a gunshot was heard, Rosy stood still and sees she has been shot, but she didn't die yet.

"Get away from her you bitch!" Shadow said angrily and closes in.

"Aw…how romantic. A zombie hedgehog is here to save his alive girlfriend" Rosey taunts.

"I am zombie no more! I am Shadow!" Shadow reloads the shotgun.

"Then too bad that you feel pain, I don't" Rosy said and gets closer.

"One more step and I blow your head off!" Shadow warned her. While Rosy is distracted, Nebula manages to knock Rosy unconscious.

"Now, let's bring her in" Nebula said, picking up Rosy and goes with Shadow and Silver back to the base.

 **x**

At the survivor camp wall, Sticks was getting carried away using a minigun at the zombies. She fired at some propane tanks at the grounds making zombies blow up into blood and flesh pieces apart. She stops firing when she saw Shadow, Nebula and Silver carrying Rosy.

"What?! You brought that psycho leader zombie in here?!" Sticks said.

"Let us in! We are having her as prisoner!" Nebula said.

"NUH UH!" Sticks shook her head.

"We're only gonna talk to her until she wakes up" Silver said.

"Fine!" Sticks let them in along with Carl, Blaze, and the other hedgehogs. The evil zombies were now all dead.


	16. Talk with Rosy

**12/13/16**

 **54 Reviews, 17 Favs, 14 Followers**

* * *

Rosy was taken to the interrogation room but the gang was not gonna interrogate with her. She was locked in the room so that she won't break out free. While the gang is waiting for her to wake up, Nebula was getting annoyed with Scourge cowardly hiding behind her.

"Would you simmer down, Scourge?! We're just waiting for her to wake up and ask her how to reverse the effects of the zombie apocalypse" Nebula growled under her breath.

"It's just I am very afraid of Rosy right now, her anger is much worse than Amy when she is the boss" Scourge said getting in front of Nebula.

"How long has Rosy been crazy? Does she have some sort of brain damage or something?" Nebula rolled her eyes.

"She has been like this since she became obsessed with bashing anyone at school. She thinks that humanity has to be extinct" Scourge said.

"Sheesh. Does she ever learn that humans and mobians are similar but different?" Amy asked.

"No" Scourge said.

"Oh, she's awake" Nebula saw Rosy awake.

"So what do you want from me?" Rosy asked.

"You will tell us how to reverse the apocalypse, you are the one who released it and you will reverse it!" Nebula said.

"Never, I want the world free from all violence and greed humanity has along with everyone else has. So I just wanted it all to stop. A world free from violence and greed" Rosy said.

"Then you made a mistake, not all Mobians and humans like violence. Now tell me how...to...REVERSE THE VIRUS!" Nebula raised her voice.

"Do what she says or you'll feel very terrified" Silver chuckled, knowing what Nebula will turn into when she gets pissed.

"I won't tell you!" Rosy said shaking her head.

Nebula glows purple and black and her ponytail glowed, **"YOU WILL TELL US!"** UR Nebula yelled so loud it shattered the windows.

"Whoa! What's happening to her?!" Shadow gasped.

"She's turning into her Ultra Rage form whenever she gets VERY angry" Silver said, "I think it's best we back away, she can go berserk any second now. And don't let her burst Rosy's cell" Silver suggested backing off.

"What the hell?!" Rosy gasped.

 **"DON'T MAKE ME SAY THIS AGAIN!"** UR Nebula said, with a very deep dark voice.

"Okay Okay, I'll tell you!" Rosy backed off in fear. Nebula still didn't turn back to normal guessing Rosy would try something funny.

 **"Speak now"** UR Nebula said.

"Get to Eggman's abandoned base to see if you find the virus antidote there. I remember I was there when I saw it" Rosy said.

 **"You sure?"** UR Nebula asked.

"Y-Yes" Rosy said nervously. UR Nebula then calms down.

"Okay. But you are going to jail later when you're back to normal" Nebula said.

"I warned ya" Silver chuckled at Rosy.

"Whatever" Rosy ignored him.

"Okay guys, let's go to Eggman's abandoned base" Nebula said to the guys.

Bella was nuzzling on Nebula's leg that she wants to go with her too.

"Awww okay. You can come with us" Nebula held Bella up to let her lick her face.

"She can be some use by her scent of smell" Silver said.

"Yeah, that could work too. Dogs have super sense of smell and humans and mobians" Nebula said.

"Yup let's go now and bring weapons to save our energy on power" Shadow said, getting his auto shotgun ready.

"Still like guns, huh?" Nebula smirked.

"Yeah I do. Especially Sub machine guns or M16" Shadow said. He gave Nebula her guns.

"Thanks" Nebula said putting them into her holster.

"Scourge, you will stay here in the base to keep an eye on Rosy" Carl said.

"Very well then" Scourge said.

"But don't try to free her" Carl added.

"You can count on it old friend" Scourge said.

"Good, now I'll keep on guard in the camp" Carl said.

"Like the king of the jungle" Sonic joked.

"Good one Sonic" Carl said.

Nebula along with Shadow, Bella and Silver headed to the direction Eggman's base is.


	17. Eggman's Base

**01/05/17**

 **56 Reviews, 17 Favs, 15 Followers**

* * *

Nebula and her friends are on their way to Eggman's base. They keep a sharp eye on any traps that Eggman sent out to keep zombies away.

"I hate booby traps. We gotta keep an eye out" Nebula said.

"Got it" Shadow said. He looked at the undead city and thought of when it was full of living people.

Then out of the blue, Eggpawns appeared out of nowhere and started firing at them.

"WATCH OUT!" Nebula screamed and dodges.

Shadow dodges as well with the others; he then spins to do a homing attack with Sonic to blow some of the Eggpawns. Silver held out his hands and crushes four Eggpawns with his ESP. Nebula charges her energy blasts and fires at the Eggpawns blowing them up. Amy used her hammer to destroy an Eggpawn that was close to killing her while Blaze melted some with her fire powers.

 _"Oi! What in the world is going on?! Who's trespassing?!"_ the speaker blared that it was Eggman's voice shouting.

"Eggman, I'm suprised you are alive" Sonic grins.

 _"And I thought you were dead my archenemy"_ Eggman said.

"I came back from the dead, Egghead" Sonic said sarcastically.

 _"What do you want from me?"_ Eggman asked.

"We have come to reverse the virus. Rosy said it all started here at your place" Nebula said.

 _"Oh, I haven't got infected since I wear this hazard suit"_ Eggman said on the speaker.

"Hmph, human coward" Nebula mumbled.

 _"You, I'm doing my best here! I don't wanna take over a world filled with zombies"_ Eggman said.

"Let us in!" Shadow demanded.

 _"Fine fine!"_ Eggman opens the doors and let the mobians in.

"Careful now, guys. Eggman can't be really trusted" Sonic said.

"Yeah, because he hates hedgehogs" Nebula said.

"Mostly me" Sonic said. They see Orbot and Cubot coming up to them.

"Oh not those dimwits" Sonic said under his breath.

"Calm down, Sonic. It's just Orbot and Cubot" Amy said.

"Right of course" Sonic said.

"Welcome Sonic. And I see you brought friends" Orbot said.

"Yes but bring us to Eggman please" Sonic said.

"Has your master been bossy to you like old times?" Nebula asked the robots. It became a short pause between the mobians and the two robots.

"Ummmmm…. I guess" Cubot said.

"I thought so" Nebula rolled her eyes and continues to walk in the halls of the base. They saw the Eggpawns being offline to their relief. They saw the shade of Eggman on the wall.

"Well, are you gonna come out or you just too shy?" Sonic said.

"Alright I'm coming out" Eggman then showed himself. As he said before he had a hazard suit on him.

"Oh, God" Nebula rolled her eyes in annoyance, "We're not infected, doctor"

"All right I know that! Now the results of the cure are almost at an end. I have been working for years on it" Eggman removes his hazard suit mask.

"Started when I became a zombie?" Sonic guessed.

"Yes. And when the insane Rosy tried to make me a zombie" Eggman said, "She just ran into my base and destroyed some vats of chemicals that created the virus"

"And?" Shadow said.

"And I saw that she began drinking it to become the first zombie. She then tried to infect me but I managed to get into my bunker to avoid her" Eggman said.

"Then why didn't you shoot her in the head? If she was the cause of spreading the whole world create zombies, you could've stopped her to prevent this apocalypse!" Sonic glared.

"I did but she became too dangerous to stop when she used her hammer to destroy my turrets!" Eggman said.

"Is that all? And where were you?" Sonic asked.

"I was still in the base in the control room when I saw her on the camera. But after she escaped I thought that it would be no chance to get an empire with zombies" Eggman said.

"You are still a coward Eggman" Amy said.

"Look, I know you're scared but the zombies right now still have feelings and they're curing themselves. But it won't be enough for the whole planet. And we need your help, Eggman. Do you have enough to cure the whole world by some kind of device or something in outer space?" Nebula asked.

"I think I got a cure smoke satellite that will be sent into the atmosphere and it's almost finished. But it's just a deal. When this is over its back to business as usual" Eggman said.

"Like the old times when I was 5 years old" Sonic rolled his eyes.

"All right let's get into the final step" Eggman changed the subject and goes back to work on the satellite.

 **x**

At the survivor camp, Rosy was in her cell and was just sitting on a bench with flies sitting on her face, clearly showing she's rotting still.

"So, how's your new life as a cyborg?" Scourge asked Carl.

"It can be both good and bad. The good thing is I got some weapons in it and that a battery keeps me alive from any illness. The bad thing is that I am more vulnerable to magnets and even electricity can overload my mechanism and I can shut down" Carl said.

"Damn. I guess I'm still responsible" Scourge said, his fur was starting to have a noticeable pale color, "Ah, man. I'm turning undead"

"You'll be back as long you know true love. Say who was your crush besides Rosy and Nebula?" Carl asked.

"Well... there was a babe called Fiona, but I am not sure she's alive" Scourge said.

"Oh, she's already dead. My zombies ate her" Rosy chuckled insanely through the glass.

"WHAT?! You will pay for that!" Scourge got enraged and spins into a green ball to spindash at Rosy's cell but Carl stopped him before he almost smashed the glass.

"HOLD IT!" Carl grabbed him, "Are you nuts! You'll let her escape if you break the glass!"

"LET ME GO! OUT OF THE WAY! I am going to kill Rosy!" Scourge said angrily. But Carl didn't budge and grabs Scourge by the wrist with his cyborg hand.

"SIMMER DOWN!" Cyborg roared like a lion to get Scourge's attention.

"Fine!" Scourge stops and kneels down after being roared into his face.

"You should be happy that I didn't break your arm off to return the favor" Carl said.

"Great. Now I hope I'll be back to my handsome look so the ladies will swoon over me" Scourge fold his arms.

"Hmph" Carl muttered.


	18. Anti-Virus

**01/21/17**

 **64 Reviews, 18 Favs, 16 Followers**

* * *

"Shhh…..Don't worry, Bella. If there's still hope, we'll try everything we can to change the world back to normal" Nebula petting her dog. Bella wags her tail that she understands her.

Right now Eggman was working on the anti-virus device that will un-infect the zombies.

"I just hope this works Eggman" Shadow said.

"Let's hope so too because I'm tired of living in this zombie apocalypse" Eggman said.

"But remember its back to business as usual after this is over" Shadow said. Eggman grumbles with a nod and adds the last details.

 **x**

At the survivor base, Rosey was thinking of an escape plan but too nervous from that very angry cyborg lion watching her.

"I wonder how long you'll run out of nine lives, kitty cat" Rosy glared.

"As long as you don't try to bite me I'm safe. And you are just too crazy" Carl gave her a mad glare, making sure his hand is a laser gun.

"Sooner or later you'll be a scaredy kitty cat when I get out of here" Rosy growled.

"Don't bet on it, bitch. I'll be the fearless kitty cat" Carl said.

Rosy just chuckled and sits on the floor, "Just wait" she said and smiles widely.

Carl made a disgusted expression and turns around ignoring her, "Nebula and the others should be back by now"

 **x**

Eggman was finished his giant laser device but still needs someone to carry the giant laser satellite into space.

"Do you have a pressure suit, Eggman? I'm the only one that can fly fast but I never flew into space" Nebula said.

"Yes I have. Come with me" Eggman said, bringing Nebula to a room where a medium sized pressure suit was hanging.

"Hmmm. Looks good" Nebula said and tries it on, "It's like I'm wearing a wetsuit underwater"

"Yes. But you will be into the atmosphere and I'll communicate with you with this" Eggman said and gives her the walkie-talkie.

"Okay. What do I do once I'm up?" Nebula asked.

"Just turn on the device to activate the laser satellite" Eggman said.

 **x**

Once outside, Nebula got ready to fly and held the device in her hands.

"Bye guys. I'll be back as soon as possible" Nebula said.

"Please be okay, Nebula" Shadow said.

"I will" Nebula replied, putting on her helmet before flying up in full speed. They all watched her fly higher and higher up until she was not visible to them.

Nebula in the sky looked down a bit but then focused while carrying the giant laser satellite by superhuman strength into space, "Almost…..there!" she flies faster through the atmosphere. She saw the blue day sky fading into dark blue, meaning that she's almost into outer space, "I'm gonna make it!" Nebula used the rest of her strength to finally get into space. She looks down seeing the country she flew from, "Wow. Now let's get this started" Nebula said and let go of the satellite that floated itself.

Eggman looked at the screen of the tracking red blip, "She made it. Now to talk to her" he took out the walkie-talkie, "Nebula, are you there?"

 _"Yes, I'm in space now. Now what?"_ Nebula said through the walkie-talkie.

"I'm turning on the satellite laser" Eggman said.

He then pressed the button on the device activating the anti-virus field from the satellite.

Nebula watched as it spread across the planet, "Whoa…."

The zombies around the world were moaning and walking so slow in the demolished city. But as soon as the anti-virus field came over them, they began turning back to healthy humans and mobians everywhere. "Huh?" everyone looked at themselves.

At the survivor base, Scourge was about to give up hope finding true love when he saw the anti-virus field coming at the base. He was hit by it and he then looks at himself.

"YES! I AM HANDSOME AGAIN!" Scourge cheered. But Rosy was not happy at all, "Haha! In your face, bitch!" Scourge said.

"Hmph!" Rosy huffs in anger. Carl then sees that Scourge is normal again.

"They made it" Carl looked up smiling.

At space, Nebula prepares to get back to Earth but had to be sure that all the zombies are back to normal around the world, "Eggman, is everyone back to normal?" she asked through the walkie-talkie.

 _"Yes it has just begun. Now you can get back down here"_ Eggman spoke through the walkie talkie.

"Okay" Nebula said but looked at the Moon and imagined she was there. She salutes like a soldier, "God bless us"

She then flies down at where Eggman's base was and luckily the suit protected her from overheating. When she was closing in she was cooled down and lands in front of the base.

"Nebula! You did it!" Shadow gets to her and hugs her.

"No, we did it" Nebula said.

"Except that the entire land and city are demolished" Eggman said.

"It would take years to rebuild everything" Silver said.

"Yeah, and it would be a waste of time for everyone to remember how its build before" Amy said.

"But it has to be done. Once everyone has recovered" Eggman said. Sonic then turns to his arch rival, "Eggman, you are ready to go back to us being rivals again or help us rebuild?"

"Never! I still want my empire!" Eggman yelled.

"Still the same as usual with your empire" Sonic scoffs.

"This isn't about building your Eggman Empire, doctor!" Nebula flew into his face, "This is about saving lives and restoring planet Earth. Who else takes good care of our planet? All of us around the world. And our planet Earth needs your help"

Eggman held his hands up in defense and gulps, "Fine I'll help rebuilding. Then I might consider retiring and live at a cottage without my two annoying robots" he said.

"Uhh…you built Orbot and Cubot, Egghead" Sonic said.

"Well they are the ones I was talking about" Eggman said.

"Then consider them your family" Sonic said.

"And friends too. Since robots are your friends" Amy said.

"Alright. Let's get into rebuilding" Eggman mutters.


	19. One Year Later

**02/03/17**

 **68 Reviews, 18 Favs, 16 Followers**

 **Final Chapter!**

* * *

Sticks was aiming her shotgun near Rosy just to be sure she won't do anything sneaky, "I really don't know what made you this demented but I'll say you start your life in a mental asylum!" Sticks said.

"Calm down, Sticks. I know you want to kill her but that won't solve anything" Carl lowers her gun down.

"She made almost everyone zombies!" Sticks yelled, cocking her shotgun.

"So killing her now would make you a murderer. She's alive now" Carl took the shotgun away from Sticks.

"Fine! But I really don't like her!" Sticks glared.

"She's going to an asylum once everything is restored, I mean rebuilt" Carl said. Rosy just stares at the two.

At the survivor camp wall, the doors opened to allow the ones inside to come out for the first time for years. Nebula held Shadow's hand watching it happening, the city was being rebuilt by the temporary alliance with Eggman and his machines.

"The zombie apocalypse is over" Shadow said.

"And I'm glad you are alive, Shadow. I love you no matter what happens to you" Nebula said. Shadow looks at her touching the quill at the side of her face.

With Sonic and Amy, they were sitting on the wall looking at the sunset.

"Ames, what's the plan for our future?" Sonic asked.

"Two babies and our marriage" she said.

"You really want twins?" Sonic smirked.

"If possible. I don't know" Amy shrugs. Sonic went behind Amy massaging her shoulders like a gentleman.

"Oh you are such a gentleman Sonikku" Amy closed her eyes.

Sonic smiled and kissed her cheek, then makes her face him, "My beautiful rose"

"And my blue blur" Amy then hugs him gently in which he returned.

Silver was with Blaze petting the rottweiler puppies.

"And who said these types of dogs are dangerous?" Silver rubs one puppy's tummy.

"No one. Silver, have you thought of our future together. I mean after all this?" Blaze asked.

"Not yet Blaze. But I assume that you want to move in with me" Silver said.

"Yes I do" Blaze nodded.

"Well I hope my home before I got infected is still intact" Silver shrugs, scratching his neck.

"We can rebuild it together if we can" Blaze hugs him.

"As long our love is strong. Love conquers all even infections" Silver said.

As for Scourge, he just left the survivor camp to head on his own. He knew he can't be trusted by Nebula after what he did during the infection, "Nebula was right about me. I am just a weak, selfish and a coward. I guess I just need to start a new life without her, Carl and the others. I hope Rosy gets life time in prison" Scourge said, he then ran in super speed in a green trail.

Eggman sent all his robots all over the globe to help rebuild all the demolished city and areas. He may be a villain but it won't be the same world without life and people.

"After all is done I might consider taking a break from fighting Sonic and friends" Eggman said to himself.

"Does this mean we'll take a vacation?" Cubot asked.

"You can say that" Eggman said quietly.

"Then let's order tickets to an island!" Orbot said excitedly.

"You moronic robots! We use my eggchair!" Eggman points at his hoverchair.

Carl was getting used to being a cyborg. He was deciding to pay his parents a visit at his village where he was born at to see if they were all right, and they were. He still had contact with Nebula and the others and hope that someday the other villagers get used to his new appearance.

 **One Year Later**

The whole world was back to normal. Rosy was sent to prison to stay there for the rest of her life while everyone had it great. Shadow and Nebula got married and started a family, so did Sonic with Amy, Silver with Blaze. Eggman was however back to his old ways and continued to fight them but always lose at the end.

Shadow was standing on a cliff with his newborn kid and smiles a little.

"One day you'll be as brave and strong as I am. Hope will always find a way" Shadow said looking at his newborn. It was a baby girl and she had black fur with violet-blue streaks and red eyes.

"Bwa wa go" the baby hedgehog girl nuzzled against his warm chestfur, making Shadow purr a little.

"You silly Raven" Shadow chuckled.

Nebula then came up to Shadow and Raven to join them at the cliff watching the sun going down at the horizon, "Shadow, are you enjoying the view with our daughter?" Nebula asked Shadow.

"Yes I am Nebula. And it seems she also likes to cuddle on my chest fur again" Shadow said.

"Mmmhmm. Well let's hope that our daughter carries our courage and bravery one day" Nebula said, hugging her husband. It then zooms out of their place showing the now restored Station Square.

The End


End file.
